I Hope it Hurts
by ChemicalPanic
Summary: I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at it through the bars. I gasped and felt Eli grab my hand. We just took a small adventure. But when Eli and I are together things always seem to go wrong, and we can't seem to help it. BAD SUMMARY! Please read!
1. This is only the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Degrassi

I Hope it Hurts

Chapter 1: This is only the Beginning

(Amber's POV)

"Jeez Eli slow down" I yelled as I chased after him. He kept running, "We're almost there Amber! Come on, you're the cross country runner and I'm kicking your butt!" I pushed forward, leg after leg, stride after stride. There were trees everywhere I'm not sure how I didn't trip. But I guess Eli wasn't as fortunate. I watched as his foot caught one of the roots and he came crashing down. If I wasn't so out of breath I would've been laughing by now. But I came to his side, bent over and put my hands on my knees. "I told you to slow down" I muttered in between breaths. He lifted his hand and I pulled him up. His emerald eyes were shinning "I'm fine thanks for asking" he said with a smirk. "I'm sorry" I said planting a smirk on my face as well "Did little Eli get hurt?" I asked making my eyes bigger and sticking my lips out a bit. "Shit" he said reaching into his pocket "My phones gone." I laughed "Dude, its right over there" I said pointing to a rock. The case was split in two, the back came off and the battery was a little scratched, but it could be worse. I watched as he reassembled his phone "YES!" he yelled putting his fists in the air "The phone lives!" I laughed even harder. "Congratulations Eli. You managed to not completely wreck your phone. He shrugged "I'm not complaining" he said. "So what's this place you were running so fast to get too?" I asked, I had to admit I was curious. The corner of his mouth tugged up higher. "I told you, you won't get to find out until we get there." I crossed my arms across my chest "Fine" I muttered. This time we walked, hand in hand as we made our way deeper into the forest. Eventually we made it to a clearing. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in hundreds of years. I looked around in awe. There were ruins of buildings; it looked more like a small town. "What _is_ this?" I asked distantly. Eli shrugged next to me. "Wow" I thought "Even Eli Goldsworthy has nothing to say." I released Eli's hand as I wandered into the enchanting place. There was a sign above one of the old buildings the words were indecipherable by age. I walked into the room. I guess it was a jail because I saw rusted metal bars creating cages with the walls. I was so concentrated on the jail that I totally forgot Eli was there. I felt someone touch me from behind and I screamed. "Whoa, whoa, chill Amber it's just me." He said putting his hands up by his head. "Sorry" I said with a slight blush. He smirked "I thought you were one of the only people who weren't afraid of me". I hit his arm "And here I thought you were actually going to be serious today. I guess we were both wrong today" I in a cocky tone. "Ouch" he said tracing his index finger from the corner of his eye to the bottom of his chin. "I hope it hurts" I said putting my hands on my hips. I walked by the old bars of the jail with Eli right behind me. When I got to the one in the corner I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped. Eli took my hand in his as his eyes met what mine were already dead locked on.

What was it? Should I continue? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Trapped

I Hope it Hurts

Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Degrassi!

**Hi! Thanks to all my readers. I'm new to this so I love constructive criticism that helps make this story better. I came up with the name Amber (1) because it's my favorite color and I think it's a pretty name. (2) Because I love Eli and I was getting kind of sick of the same old, same old Eli and Clare stories. (Don't hate me! Because I love Clare and all but I like being original) But don't worry I'll throw a little Clare in there. Enjoy!**

(Eli's POV)

I looked into the iron bars and grasped Amber's hand. She shook as she held back the tears that threatened to fall. But I couldn't, as I saw her there, my sister who went missing a little over a year ago; Clare. The police gave up the search months ago; there were no lead suspects, and no body. I hoped they would find her alive, but no. _We_ found her, and we found her _dead._ "C-C-Clare" I breathed as the warm water made a path down my face. The face I grew up with, the girl who knew all my secrets was gone. A smile that always warmed my heart was nowhere to be found, her lips we gently closed. I can't do anything to save her, but when I found out who killed her, they're going to wish they died.

(Amber's POV)

I couldn't move. I could only stare at the body of my once best friend. I needed to be strong for Eli so I refused to let a tear fall. Seeing her like this, arms bound by the old metal attached to the wall of the old brick. She went missing a little over a year ago, but the body didn't look that old. It looks like she died a month ago at most, two weeks at least. But I'm no expert. I stayed with my feet never traveling as Eli made his way to the bars. He couldn't open them; he just pressed his forehead to them hiding his tears from me. "I want to believe it's not her." He whispered "But I can still see her, I can still see her hair, I can still see the cross that always clung to her neck." I forced myself to take one shaky step after another. I put my hand on Eli's shoulder, "She didn't deserve this" I began, "She was the nicest person I knew." Eli pulled out his phone but snapped it shut seconds later and muttered "Damn, no reception." "Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps, and we need to get the cops down here." I took Eli's hand and began dragging him to the door. As if on cue the door slammed shut, and it sounded like someone locked it from the outside. "What the heck?" I said my voice high and shrill. Eli made his way over to the door and tried to open it. But after the fifth time he turned around, revealing the scared expression he wore.

(Eli's POV)

The stupid door won't open. I've tried pushing and pulling and nothing works. I could feel my heart sink as reality set in. Someone's out there… and they don't want us to get out. I turned around to face Amber. I couldn't mask my fear. Fear that Clare will never get justice, fear that Amber and I will never make it out of here, and fear that we will end up like Clare. She looked at me, as if our thoughts were one. A single tear ran down her face, making a small clean trail down her face. I wanted to wipe the tear away; I wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright. But I won't get her hopes up, because luck isn't normally on our side.

Through cracks and small holes in the walls and ceiling, I saw that the sun was gone. The last colors were draining from the sky. My spirits began to fade with the colors, they will eventually come back, but they will never be the same. I heard Amber shift around in the old room. She had pulled some of the small hard mats from the jail cells and made a make-shift bed. I saw different emotions dance across her face; I had never seen her like this before. She was normally semi-happy all the time; sometimes more than others. Her sense of humor always made me laugh and smile, but that side of Amber was gone. How could I be so stupid as to bring her here? I'm the whole reason we're in this mess, and if she gets hurt it's my fault entirely. We both turned our attention to the door as we heard movement inside. My heart thudded in my chest. I slowly and silently made my way over to Amber. Her eyes were closed and she was listening intently. Neither of us had a clue what was out there, but have a feeling we won't be guessing for too much longer. The sound outside got louder and louder, I couldn't make out what it was yet, and I'm not entirely sure I want to.

**What is awaiting Eli and Amber outside? What will become of Eli's little adventure? Only the chapters following will tell… So what did you guys think? I'm having a blast writing this so I hope you're enjoying reading it! I apologize ahead if this chapter ends up in the wrong place because I'm new to this ;) but either way… Reviews make my day, and when I'm in a good mood I write faster *hint, hint ;)* **


	3. Not Alone

I Hope it Hurts

Chapter 3: Let's Shine Some Light

(Amber's POV)

"Eli" I hissed as the sound became louder towards the door. Who or what was it? Then I thought of Clare. So innocent, so full of life, but someone killed her, and I honestly don't want to be next. I grabbed Eli's arm and pulled him into a corner, I refused to hind in one of those cells. This corner was dark, and it was off the side a bit, making a small hall of jail cells, and since we had little time this is the best place to hide for now.

(Eli's POV)

So now what? We hide in this corner and hope that karma pays us back for all the shit its put us through? I don't think so. I made a motion for Amber to stay in the corner; just in case. I heard the door slowly creek open and I held my breath, terrified to make a sound. I slightly peered around the corner. My hopes leaped as I saw a cop; he had a badge, a gun, a uniform, everything! I was about to stand up, but something grabbed me. It was a hand, but it was rough, and it was much larger than Amber's.

I tried to scream, but the hand's grasp grew stronger on my mouth. Freedom was standing right there, mere yards away! But I couldn't do a thing. My heart sank as the officer left, slamming the door shut behind him. It was a few moments before the hand around my loosened but it never left my mouth. "Scream and the girl will die." Said a scruff voice, so close I could feel the warm air that came with each word.

(Amber's POV)

There was a hand over my mouth. The other was keeping my neck in place. I tried to

bite the hand, but the hand on my neck tightened on my neck, hitting my pressure points exactly. I watched in pure horror as I saw Eli being dragged over towards me, whatever came into the jail was gone; along with our chance to escape. Suddenly it hit me. The face inches from Eli's. I had seen it a few times while checking the missing person's website. He went missing a week before Clare did. Could it be that Clare wasn't the only kid kidnapped by this person? "If you scream, or make any loud or sudden movements, I'll kill you on the spot" Said the voice behind me.

The next thing I knew, Eli and I were pressed up against a wall. We were turned around to face our silencers. "Why the hell did you stop us from getting out of here?" Eli growled, the menace lingering in his voice. The person who was holding me stepped forward "I'm K.C., and before you start pointing fingers who should be thanking me." I immediately recognized this boy too; on the same site I had seen the other boy and Clare. I gathered my voice and faced the boys. "You're K.C." I said pointing to him, I shifted my finger in the direction of the other "and you're Drew. You both went missing around the same time Clare did." I felt my face get hot as the three boys looked at me. Drew opened his mouth to say something but Eli beat him to it. "I don't give a damn who you are, or why you're here. What I want to know is why did you stop us from getting that cop to help us out?" K.C. sighed softly. "That cop is the reason we're here and the reason she's dead" he muttered making a hand gesture over towards Clare. "He's the one who brought us here, Clare tried to escape; but he killed her because of it. He has no idea that you two are here. That's why we kept you hidden." I nodded my head slowly. "So how do we get out of here?" I asked softly. K.C. and Drew looked at me like I was insane. "You don't, we've been here since we were kidnapped. If there was a way out without dying we would have found it." Drew said, the depression leaking into his tone. "So that's it? We just stay here?" I said, a little below a yell.

(Eli's POV)

I don't care what they say. I'm not going to stay here hoping that, that psycho killer cop won't somehow find out about Amber and me. Then a thought struck me "How have you guys lived in here for about a year. How do you get food and water?" I asked. "There's a hole over there, and there's a berry bush and a barrel. But sometimes the cop brings us food." K.C. said. Then another thought hit me. "You let that freak kill Clare!" I said, venom dripping from every word. K.C. and Drew looked down at the floor and refused to make eye-contact with me. "How could you do that? She was 15; she was still a kid!" my voice was menacing. Then K.C. decided to speak up "We're kids too! And when a cop points a gun to you and tells you to stay on the floor you tend to listen!" his voice was flat, the anger and regret canceled out each other. Drew remained silent; his eyes were shifting from side to side ever so slightly as he was wrapped in his thoughts.

After the adrenaline cleared, the wave of nausea hit me. I heard Amber yawn too. It was late and arguing with these idiots isn't worth it right now. "Let's get some sleep, we'll take turns keeping watch for the cop" I began "Then tomorrow we're going to get out of this place." K.C. and Drew didn't argue, so with that we took turns, I set a timer on my phone for every hour. The cycle would be Drew, me, K.C. and then Amber. If the cop for whatever reason came back, Amber and I were to be woken up and hidden. I knew K.C. and Drew wouldn't try anything because whether or not they liked it, we were they're only hope for escape.


	4. Long Night

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Degrassi, this goes for the whole story

Long Night

(Eli's POV)  
I plopped down next to Amber on the hard mattress bed. No matter how much I didn't want to, I was slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of Amber's soft breathing next to me. There was one semi-comforting thought going through my head though. Amber told me once about a condition she had, she ran on one hour, and one hour of sleep alone and sometimes less than that. Meaning every time those idiots were awake, she'd be awake too; just in case. As though she was reading my mind she leaned over and whispered into my ear "Don't worry Eli, I'll sleep during your shift." and with that, I slept.

(Amber's POV)  
I watched quietly as Eli's eyelids closed to the comfort of my words. I watched as Drew kept careful attention to the world outside the small jail. I thought about everything Eli and I had been through, and if we'd ever be able to make more memories. I remembered the time when we took a trip in Morty; we were driving to an apple orchard one weekend just for the heck of it. We picked the best apples I've ever tasted, untainted by chemicals and fertilizers, completely natural. It was moments like that that made me forget of all of the bad things that happened to Eli and me.

I looked at the faces of the boys in the room with me, and was sickened by the thought that Clare's body was also in the room. Thinking of Clare made my eyes water, and memories come reeling in my mind's eye. She was always so optimistic, she never let anything bring her down and it seemed like her real smile never faded. She had such a life going for her, a straight "A" student, advanced and honors classes and not to mention her singing. Clare had a beautiful voice; she would always sing at charity events and such, and every time I heard her sing it brought a smile upon my lips. But that just goes to show you, death is unpredictable. It can strike anyone at any moment, whether they deserve it or not. That's a reason I don't fear death, because you can't help it or get out of it; it'll always be waiting for you.

(Drew's POV)

What is with that girl? She's just lying there, silently; but you can tell she's awake. She always does something with her hands, whether she lightly drums her fingers or she taps her fingers together, she's always doing something. Now don't get me wrong, she's hot and seems like the risk-taking type. She's not afraid to say what's on her mind, or challenge those who threaten her; a sweet relief from Clare.

I liked Clare; she would sing softly at night or tell stories she could just pull from the top of her head. But when it came down to being serious and brave; she wasn't able too. It got annoying sometimes, how she was always so optimistic, we were kidnapped by a cop. At that point we had nowhere to turn to. We don't have phone reception here, and even if we did it's not like we had the FBI on speed-dial.

I thought of my old life, the one before _this_, I played football, I had a girlfriend, I had tons of friends and I went to at least one party a week. I had a pretty cool life, but that damn cop had to come ruin it. What exactly did he want with me anyway? He never really comes in here; I've only really heard him talk once and that was when he told us our new styles of living and what the many things were that could get us killed.

Then I thought of that day, the day when Clare was killed. We had been planning an escape for a little bit; and we finally had our chance. We heard the cop's walkie-talkie go off saying "all available units go to the bank on 54th street, there is a hostage situation." We thought we had our chance, and Clare was way too eager. We told her to wait at least 10 minutes to make sure he was gone. But she thought that was stupid. She pulled a bobby-pin out from under a mattress and picked the lock on the door. She had made it; the door was open and everything; but he wasn't gone. He had forgotten his handcuffs and badge; he spotted her. He pulled out his gun and commanded that K.C. and I lay on the floor and not to move. He proceeded to chain Clare to the wall, in the old shackles used back when this little town had a population. K.C. and I waited 5 minutes, and then we tried to free Clare, but the old shackles held tight and time was running out. We had managed to loosen one, so that her hand could move out, but we never got the chance at the other. We heard the car door slam; K.C. and I bolted back to our spots on the floor; and watched helplessly as Clare was unbound and dragged outside. Then we heard it; a single gunshot. Clare's body was dragged back in and was placed back in its bonds; a constant reminder of what would happen if we attempted another escape. I was then pulled from my thoughts to the sounds of vibration on the floor. My shift was up.

(Eli's POV)

I was awoken to the sound of my phone vibrating on the old floorboards. I pulled my body up and nodded at Drew as I took his spot on the stool in the middle of the door and where the others slept. I gave him a look as he took my spot next to Amber, I won't let anything happen to her; it'll have to be over my dead body. I already lost one girl I loved to this place. I nodded my head when Amber looked at me. She rested her head on her hands and drifted off to sleep. I listened intently to the sounds outside, but I started to get tired again so I needed to do something other than sit here.

I got up and started to examine all of the jail cells, and the hole for the berries and water. These walls were thicker than they looked so I kicked the idea of enlarging that hole and getting out through there. As I came about one cell, the one at the end of the hall of cells I stopped. Things in that room looked out of place. The iron frame and hard mattress bed for one was pushed into the corner completely, instead of just being pressed up against the back wall. I looked at the bed for a moment and decided to check it out. I slowly moved the bed, attempting to avoid the loud creaking noise, and I got a little excited to what my eyes fell upon.

**Hi there! I hope you liked this chapter, I decided to tap into a little bit of what happened and how Clare died. I apologize for how bad chapter 3 was, I was rushed into getting it done =(**

**I want your guy's opinions on something: do you think I should change Clare for Julia and Amber for Clare? Reviews are always helpful, and I make sure to read all of them. I also want to thank "clareandeliforever" even though this isn't an EClare story, she's been reading it since chapter one. I try to update every day, so make sure to check in often. THANKS!**


	5. Who are We?

Who are We?

(Amber's POV)  
I was awoken from my light sleep by the sounds of movement by the hall of jails. I looked at Eli's phone, 10 minutes left in his shift and I wasn't tired anymore. I got up slowly; trying not to wake Drew or K.C. and made my way over to where the noise was coming from. When I approached the cell I saw Eli walking out. He had a satisfied smirk planted on his face his eyes were to the floor; oblivious to my presence. I _could_ find a way to make my presence known in a way that wouldn't scare him, but I decided against it. I slipped behind the walls of one of the cells and waited. As soon as he passed by my hiding place I jumped out and grabbed him from behind. I placed my hand over his mouth and the other on his chest, so I could feel his heart pound. He froze in his place, and I put my mouth by his ear "Who's afraid of who now?" I whispered as his shoulders relaxed a bit. He gently removed my hands and whispered in my ear "I found a way out." This time I was frozen in place, how could he have found a way in one of those cells? I watched dumbfounded as Eli just walked over to his vibrating phone, woke up K.C. and went back to sleep.

(K.C.'s POV)

I heard the phone vibrate again, and this time; I had to wake up. Normally I wouldn't have, but since they are probably our only way out, it's worth a few hours of sleep. I got up, and walked over to the hole in the wall. I uncorked the barrel and splashed some water on my face. Then I saw her standing there, her honey colored hair cupped her face, and the moonlight hit her eyes perfectly so they twinkled. She reminded me of Clare a bit, but not that much. I sat down on a stool and watched as she took a seat close to me.

"Not tired?" I whispered, she shook her head a little and looked at me. "I'm hardly ever tired; it's just another thing wrong with me." She said, her voice trailing at the end. I don't know why; but I'm drawn to this girl. I want to get to know her, I want to get her to like me, and I defiantly have time for that. "I don't see anything wrong with you" I said, trying to get her to smile. She looked at me, "There's more than meets the eye" she said. "I know. We have an hour; what do you want to do?" I asked, trying to get her to open up to me. "Well considering I only sleep for an hour, I normally do something art related right now. Like painting, sketching, papier-mâché or my favorite; molding clay." She said, her eyes lighting up as she did. I couldn't help but notice, that she always did something with her hands. "Why do you always do something with your hands?" I blurted, not thinking about it; I slapped myself mentally for that one. She giggled a bit "I don't know, like I said, it's one of the many things wrong with me." She smiled a bit. Before I could say anything else she took her turn to talk. "Ok, let's play Q + A; It's like 20 questions except, you have to ask and then answer the question." She said, excitement lingering in her voice. "Why not?" I said with a slight shrug, "You first."

"Why are you here" she asked. "I don't know why but the cop kidnapped me right after a basketball game, he put me in handcuffs, threw me in the back of his car. What about you?" She looked at me with sympathy, but answered none the less "Eli and I were taking a little adventure. He said he found a really cool place he thought I might like. When we got here I wandered around, right before we left we got locked in. What's your question?" I thought for a bit "Who is you boyfriend? If you don't currently have one what are some past boyfriends" I said with a smirk. She raised her eyebrows slightly "Eli's my boyfriend. What about you Mr. Cocky?" she returned the smirk. "I dumped my girl-friend Jenna two days before I was kidnapped. Your turn Little Ms. Know-it-all" She stuck her tongue out slightly; "What was Clare like while she was here?" her eyes had a slight watery glaze over them. "She was always optimistic; she tried to see the bright side of everything. She sometimes sung songs or told stories before we went to sleep. She tried to escape one day, but the cop caught her in the act; and killed her." I said regret in my voice "Drew and I did all we could to save her, but the damn shackles we too tight. I'm changing my question to you; how did you know Clare?" A single tear ran down her face "She was my best friend and Eli's sister. She went missing one day while she was heading back from the Dot. I hadn't seen her since" she moved her hand in the direction of Clare. I watched as a single tear slid down her face. I moved over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry" I cooed. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. My older brother committed suicide about 2 years ago. For a while I blamed myself, for not being there for him, for not spending enough time with him. But after a while I came to the realization; people die, and sometimes we can't do a damn thing about it." I said while she was still in my embrace. I felt her shake as tears slid down her face. I used my thumb to wipe away the tears from her face. Eli better hold her tight, because I know for sure that this girl will be mine eventually. "We're going to get out of here tomorrow. Eli found a way out" she promised. I held her tighter; I believed the words that fell from her lips. I kissed the top of her head, she didn't squirm, and she leaned in deeper to my embrace. "To the future" I thought as I held her hand in mine.

**Sorry about how late this is getting out. I had to wait for my parents to go to sleep so I could sneak back on ;) I liked this chapter because it gives you back round on K.C.'s perspective and also how he deals with people. I also told you how Clare went missing so that's always good. I left it at a small cliff and I promise the next chapter will get past the night! Is there a future of Amber and K.C.? What will happen with Eli and Amber? Well I guess you'll have to wait to find out =D! Thanks to all of my readers and especially my reviewers (Hint, Hint)! **


	6. Strive to Survive

Strive to Survive

(Amber's POV)

I let him hug me; I let him intertwine his fingers with mine, and I let him hold me in his embrace. I got his hopes up. I got what I wanted, I got the information I needed and now he trusts me. Is this cruel of me; toying with this boy's emotions, reading him like a book for my own advantage? Probably so; but I will do what I can for the sake of Eli and I. He released me as the phone vibrated "It's my shift. Get some sleep" I muttered, he complied too my command and went to sleep. I grabbed the phone and turned the alarm off. I watched the boys in front of me as they slept. Tomorrow will be a big day; let them sleep so they won't so us down.

(Eli's POV)

I awoke to the sun shining through various places in the roof. Amber was sitting there; staring blankly at the door; enveloped in thought. We're going to start our escape, and hopefully end it by the end of the day. I shook the guys on either side of me awake. "Rise and shine boys" I heard Amber call. Drew and K.C. sat up rubbing their eyes. We were all up and in the middle of the rom. Amber had a puzzled expression on her face; her eyes were shut back and she was holding her hair behind her ears. "Eli, run!" she whispered franticly. We hid in the corner again, and the sun was in the right angle so the corner was very dark. We sat there; I was holding my breath, terrified to make a sound. I heard the door open and footsteps on the floors. I clutched Amber to me, terrified to let her go. We're so close to freedom, damn you life.

(K.C.'s POV)

Drew and I remained still. Eli I guess has found a way out; something I've been working on since day one. My heart sank as _He_ walked in. He had a giant bag and a smaller paper one. He dropped the paper one by our feet and made his way to Clare. I swallowed the scream in my throat as I saw Eli poke his head around the corner. His curious expression flashed to a glare the cop started to unchain Clare's body and put it in the bag. Amber was tugging on his arm relentlessly trying to keep him hidden, but he was blinded by rage. Rage could be the end of us all.

(Amber's POV)

I pulled on his arm. I tried to calm him but to no avail. I felt the tears weld up in my arm. "No" I whispered "It's not worth it. Please Eli stay with me." He looked at me for a moment. The rage danced in his emerald eyes "This isn't for me. It's for Clare, and it's for us. I love you Amber, trust me, please." I nodded, I trusted Eli; he had a dark past and he knew how to handle himself. I released his arm "I love you too" I whispered. A tear slid down my face, I wanted Eli to say hidden. He wiped the tear away with a reassuring smile, and then disappeared behind the corner.

(Eli's POV)

I wiped the tear away from her soft face. I knew she was scared, and I knew she was scared for me; but she had no reason to be. Before I met her I was a bad person. I went out partying a lot. I drank too. My friends and I lived for the thrill; we joyriding, we vandalized things, but best of all for this situation; we pick pocketed. I was the best pickpocket of the group and this will come in handy. I made a swift down movement with my hand; and mouthed the word "Chill" to K.C. and Drew.

I crept up behind the cop as he was violently stuffed my sister's body in a bag. I was now standing behind him. He was too engrossed in his current activity to notice me at all. He also knew K.C. or Drew would never try anything; this was too easy. I gently put my finger on the latch, as his torso moved down to manipulate the body it snapped open. I pulled the gun from its holster. I drew back, out of his reach. I checked the chamber and I saw the bullets in it. I cocked it and cleared my throat "Get your murderous hands off my sister" I growled, my voice flooded with venom. He turned around; his eyes were wide, he took a good look at me and I scoffed. His hand slowly made its way over to where the empty holster was. "Don't bother; why you were busy shoving that innocent girl's body into that bag I took your gun" I spat. He looked at me, fear flickered in his eyes. "You wouldn't kill me. You don't have the guts kid." The cop said in a desperate attempt to get out of his situation. "You killed my sister. I have every reason to. What's that saying again? Oh that's right; an eye for an eye." I said, an evil smirk radiating off my face.

(Amber's POV)

I was standing there, watching Eli. My heart thudded in my chest; I won't let Eli do this. He already has a record; he could go to jail and I won't let him live with the guilt of murder. No matter how much this man deserves it. "Eli, don't do this" I said, my voice hitching. He looked at me; I could see the vengeance creeping up into his eyes. "He killed Clare" he said, his eyes focusing back on the cop. I made my way closer to him. "Don't sink to his level Eli" I said, tears streaming down my face "I know you're better than that." I whispered loudly. His eyes started to glisten, "She deserves justice" he said, his voice wavering he aimed the gun at the cop once more. "This isn't how to get it. I want revenge too, but we have to think of Clare. You know this isn't what she would've wanted." I said, a small sympathetic smile starting to appear on my face. He threw the gun on the ground, I watched as it spun behind us, over towards Drew and K.C. the cop didn't move. He stared at me, in total disbelief. He was lucky, I'm normally not this controlled.

(K.C.'s POV)

The gun was in my reach, years of being captive in this hell hole spun in my head. I picked it up the gun. I'm going to make him pay for killing Clare, for hurting Amber, and most of all for keeping me hostage here for a year. I walked in between Amber and Eli. I pulled Amber behind me and shoved Eli forward. "What are you doing?" I heard Amber yell. Eli looked at me, he tried to make his way back over to Amber but I wasn't about to let that happen. I pointed the gun at Eli, he put his hands up by his head "Chill dude" he said. "Why? So we can all walk out of here and you can go back to having Amber all to yourself and this cop can go to jail? I don't think so." I spat. I was in control now; everyone's fate was in my hands. "Amber, come here" I ordered She looked at Eli for a moment "You don't need is permission. If you need anyone's you need the one of the guy with the gun" I said with a smirk. She approached me, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly opened. This is my turn. Things are going to go my way, whether they like it or not.

**HI THERE! Sorry I didn't post last night, I wanted this chapter to be really good so it took some time. I left it at a cliffy =) I know, I know I'm evil. So who like the Degrassi finale? I liked it! Either way, I'll update soon, probably not tonight; but maybe. Reviews are helpful… THANKS I hope you liked it!**


	7. On Thin Ice

On Thin Ice

(K.C.'s POV)

I took a good look at Eli. He was thinner than me, compared to me he looked so weak right now and I was going to make sure to show Amber just how strong I could be. If she could fall for _him_ she could easily fall for me. But this man, this cop right in front of me; he has made _me_ look weak, I aimed the gun at him. Before I kill him, I want answers. And these answers will come to me; willingly or forcefully. I grabbed Amber; I positioned my fingers on a spot behind her neck. Just like the cop had done to Clare. She's perfectly conscience; but can't move a muscle in her body. I kissed her cheek briefly, "I'm sorry you have to go through this. But it'll be over soon" I said in a reassuring voice. I know her; she's unpredictable, and I don't want her getting hurt. I dug my fingers and watched her limp body fall to the ground. "What the hell did you just do to her!" Eli snarled. "Amber's fine. You should be worried about yourself right now pretty boy" I said.  
I pointed the gun back at Eli. "Now shut the hell up or I'm going to kill you right next to your sister" I barked. He pressed his lips in a line, not allowing another word to dance off his tongue. I aimed the gun at the cop once more. "Now, I want answers; you give me honest answers or it's going to hurt you more than me." I began "Why are we here exactly?" I asked the cop, he just glared at me. "Have it your way" I said simply. I pulled the trigger, purposely missing his head by inches. "Ok! Ok!" The cop pleaded. "They want kids. They pay good money; I get a kid that fits the description and keep them for a year. Then I supply them with what they want." he said. I was about to ask another question but Eli beat me to it. "Then why'd you kill Clare?" he boomed his body shaking. The cop smirked and kicked the bag to Eli. "I never said she was dead. Why do you think you never smelled the stench of decaying flesh? Why do you think there wasn't a trace of blood or flies swarming it? It's wax, trust me. Clare is still very much alive, but she might wish I killed her." he said.

(Eli's POV)  
His words stung my heart, Clare's not dead? I looked in the bag, I felt the waxy texture. It defiantly wasn't flesh. I turned at him and kicked his balls... Hard. "Where is she you scum?" I yelled my body shook with rage I ignored K.C. completely. "They're coming for him in 3 days." he said pointing a finger past K.C. towards Drew. Drew's eyes grew wide. "How can I meet them?" I barked; I will find Clare, one way or another. "You don't. You might as well consider your sister dead. But don't worry she made me a lot of money.  
I looked at K.C. He sat there dumbfounded, staring at the cop as the words fell from his dirty lips and gun lowered. I took my opportunity, I charged at K.C. I decked him in the face. He fell to the ground next to Amber. I kicked him away; I grabbed the gun and pointed it at the cop. I cocked it again, I was about to kill the cop. Then a devilish smirk played across his face. He unbuttoned and pulled the sides of his shirt to reveal a bomb, a small amount of plastic explosives. "If my pulse stops, you have exactly one minute to live." he said in sickly sly tone.

(Amber's POV)  
The pain throughout my body was immense. I thought running a mile full out sprint was painful, this pain made it feel like a 200 meter dash. I could hear the world around me, but I couldn't participate in it. I forced my eyelids open; I managed to choke out a groan as I saw K.C. starting to approach me. Eli whipped his head around and looked at me. He came up behind K.C. and grabbed him by the legs. He swung K.C.'s body into a wall. K.C. let out a small cry as his eyes started rolling to the back of his head. It took most of my strength; but I forced myself to my feet. Eli put his attention back on the cop, Drew came to my side; aiding my unstable stance.  
Eli scoffed at the cop. "Don't think I didn't see that" Eli hissed as he snatched the big orange envelope the cop was trying to hide behind his shirt.  
The cop was franticly trying to open the seal as Eli shot his hand. Eli snatched the envelope from the cops hand a d tucked it under his belt. He handed the gun to me, "Hold this for me, Amber" he said swiftly. I put my shaking arm in the direction of the cop. "Move and die" I spat, my tone like ice. We're going to live if I have anything to do with it.

(Eli's POV)  
I went to the jail cell where I found the supplies. I pulled the bed to the opposite aside and looked into the box. I know what I have to do, but I have little time to do it. I walked back into the large room. I took the gun back from Amber. I smacked the cop in the side of the head swiftly. While he was dazed I used the agility of my adrenalin to strap him into the restraints on the wall.  
I had both wrists bond by the time he came around. Blood was dripping from the side of his head. "We can't let anyone know about this" I said with a wink. I pulled out a match and lit it. I ripped a piece of his shirt off and stuffed it in his mouth so he could bite it. I melted his flesh into the metal of the bomb. Now he can't go anywhere without being arrested. And he can't really blame us for anything because then he'd have to answer why we're here in the first place and why there was a bomb attached to his skin.

(Amber's POV)  
Eli had always been a pyromaniac. I watched as the fire bubbled the skin of the cop. I watched as he writhed in pain as his skin and the metal became one. Eli left him chained and the keys for them hanging on a hook near the cell. "You're at K.C.'s mercy now" he said with a smirk "and he won't be too happy when he wakes up." he said with a chuckle.  
He lowered the gun and made his way over to where I was standing. He held me in his embrace and crashed his lips over mine. I moved my lips with his; following a rhythm. We broke apart. I made my way over to the cop; I grabbed everything he had on him: handcuffs, keys, a baton, and a flashlight. "Drew, Eli let's get out of here." I said triumphantly.

(Eli's POV)  
We broke apart from our short kiss and I watched as Amber took the various items from the cop. I watched as Drew took the baton from Amber and beat the door open with it. We walked outside; we all shielded our eyes from the afternoon sun. We made our way to the cop car, parked under some trees. Amber tossed me the keys, she can drive, but she isn't the best at it. I unlocked the car and we started to search it.

(Drew's POV)  
I looked in the trunk. It feels good to be outside again. "Hey guys, check this out" I said, a smile spreading over my face. We were all speechless as we looked into the back of the car; there were guns, handcuffs, flashlights, tin water bottles, and other cop related necessities. Then I saw something shinny at the bottom of the trunk. I clicked open the latches and my smile grew as I looked at what was packed in it.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I've had the whole "Clare not really dead thing" planned for a while =D oh and don't worry Drew fans! There will be more Drew to come in the following chapters! I'm thinking on writing at least 10 chapters and your reviews might help me make that decision (hint, hint)... Either way; I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this because it was amazing writing this and reading the nice comments! And don't forget: I don't own anything pertaining to Degrassi!**


	8. Deeper Into the Madness

Deeper into the Madness

(Drew's POV)

My smile grew as I popped the latches on metal case. My eyes fell upon the large amount of cash, neatly tucked and bound. This must have been the money the cop made off of Clare. _Clare_; the girl I spent a year captive with; and my girlfriend for eight of those. I miss her smile; I miss how lively she was and most of all I miss _her_. But missing her won't help her. I need to find her, and the two children standing next to will help me achieve this.

I closed the case and carried it with me as we all got into the cop car. I watched as Amber's slender hand slipped over Eli's rough one and raced circles in the top of it. I cleared my throat, "So where do we start in finding Clare" I asked breaking the silence. Amber looked back at me "We're taking you home. If you haven't forgotten, you've been missing for a year." Her words hurt my heart. I _wanted_ to go home, but I _needed _to find Clare. "I'm going to help you find Clare" I said boldly. Eli pulled the car over and turned around. "No, you're going home. You need to get back to your family. You've been gone a year, Drew. People start to wonder, people start to worry, and your parents are probably going insane right now. Letting you come with us wouldn't be fair to them. Besides, if these people control cops; they can't be that nice." Eli said smoothly. I understood what they were saying, but I didn't agree with it. "I don't care. I want to find Clare." The anger was hinting in my voice. I thought Eli was about to hit me, he turned around and full out glared at me. "You're going home Drew. This isn't a discussion, you're going home now shut the hell up about that and tell me where you live so I can take you home" he said through gritted teeth. Amber took his hand, "Chill" she cooed softly. "Why do you care so much anyway?" she asked cocking her head to the side slightly. "Well while we were captive we short of… connected" I said sheepishly I was about to say more but Eli cut me off. "Dude I swear if you slept with my sister in that place I'm going to kick your ass and then you can walk home" he threatened. I shook my head "She's my girlfriend jackass" I spat. I noticed Amber couldn't help but giggle at our little argument but it soon ended as I finished my sentence. Eli was about to say something but Amber beat him to it, "Well then it's ok with me for you to come with us. But I swear if you slow us down, put us in danger or try to play hero when we tell you not too; I'm going to turn my head as Eli kicks your ass or I'll just do it myself" she said plainly. Amber's one of those emotions people; she's in complete control of them, she can change them on a whim and she can read other's like a book. To be honest, it actually kind of scares me. Eli tried to break the silence once more but she hit his arm. He huffed in frustration but decided to keep quiet. I'm coming for you Clare.

(Amber's POV)

I understood where he was coming from. If it was Eli I would go to the end of the Earth and back if it meant being with him. I know Eli, and he would do the same for me. But I also know that when it came to things like that, people are blind. Meaning he could put anyone in danger. I understand what this could mean but I won't make the decision for him. "What do you think Eli?" I asked. It's up to Eli now, because I won't force Drew on him. I just hope he makes the right one.

(Eli's POV)

I took a deep breath. "Fine, for _now_" I muttered. We still needed a game plan. If we don't need him, he's going home. If we need him, he can stay. I saw Drew smile slightly. This I'll be interesting. But one thing is for sure. Amber and I are going to bring Clare home.

**Hey! Sorry for my incredibly late post. I've been busy and I've had writers block. I understand this chapter in considerably short compared to ones in the past, but the next one will be better. I have some really good stuff coming up, just getting to it is the problem. Oh, and for those who are still wondering, the character Amber is a figment of my imagination I used for this story. Different stories will have different imaginary people, just to spice things up. If you have any more questions or concerns my inbox is always open. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Dark Pasts

Dark Pasts

(Amber's POV) *Flashback*  
"No! Put me down! NO!" I screamed as I was dragged towards the warehouse. "Shut up Bitch! Someone will hear you!" said the raspy voice of my brother's gang member. Our parents gave up on us, and shipped us into foster care. The people who took us in just took us in for the money; they didn't take care of us, or care to any extent where we were or what we were doing. Somehow my brother got involved in a gang; they were dangerous, violent and did whatever it took to get what they wanted. I guess they needed me because I was being dragged towards the others. I glared at my brother, Jason. He looked at me without regret, but he never looked me straight in the eyes, I don't blame him.  
I was pushed forward, hard enough I almost fell on my face. I was surrounded by the all-guy gang, and I didn't like where it was going. I tried to run only to be blocked and forced back to the center. The lead gang member stepped forward, knife drawn at his side. He approached me, raising the knife to my throat.  
He brought his face inches from mine; I could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke. "You do as I say, I own you now. And if you even think of running away, I'll find you; and that you can count on." He hissed tracing the blade lightly on my neck. I shuttered a bit as he closed the gap and crashed his lips against mine roughly. I heard banter coming from the guys around me. "Come on Warren, enough with the girl. We have a job to do, you can do that later" called one of the members. He pulled away, "I intend too" he replied dryly.  
I hated this gang, I hated my brother, and I hated my life; but something kept me from taking it at my own hand. I felt the tip of the knife at my back as I was turned around and lead into the warehouse.

(Eli's POV) *Flashback*  
I walked with my gang. There's a new warehouse in town, and we intend to hit it first. My guy took a snoop around and found out that it was a weapons/army shop, as in major cash, knifes, gear, guns, you name it. We have been at war with another gang for a while; this could be what it takes to tip the scale. I let out two short whistles. I watched as two figures appeared by the door and opened them. I let out a single long whistle and the two figures disappeared behind the doors momentarily. They came out and let out holding up one finger. Meaning one person was in there, easy enough, I took a deep breath. I whistled, changing the tone of it from high to low, then back up again. This'll be one of our easiest hits yet.  
I motioned for my men to get going. I'm not waiting any longer for this. I let out five short whistles and all my men flooded into the doors. I followed closely behind them, closing one door behind us, taping the lock of the other.  
I was shocked to see only a girl standing in the clearing. She had a hat on with our enemy gang's emblem; a sword with the letters FTD (Fight Till Death) on the blade. But wait; they had no girls, or did they? She just stood there, I could see the scars she held, and I could see the pain in her eyes. Yet I was drawn to her, I looked directly at her and she returned the stare. "Run" she mouthed, I stood there for a moment; no one else was around, just her and my boys.  
Oh shit! This was a trap, I should have known. I was about to whistle them out, but I was too late. I saw a tear slide down the girl's face as I felt a blade touch the back of my neck. "Going somewhere Eli?" the gruff voice behind me teased. "Warren. Long time no see. I was beginning to think you forgot about me" I hissed. "You're not so lucky." he said. "You're too easy to trick, after all, you've always been a sucker for a pretty face." he said as he pushed me towards the center of the room.

(Amber's POV) *Flashback*  
I watched as Eli was pushed towards me. I watched in disgust as Warren forced him over to me, the same way he forced me here. I heard thunder crack outside, and I heard the rain as it made contact with the roof above us. I looked at the man in front of me; he looked only a year or two older than me. He had dark hair and mesmerizing green eyes. I felt a connection to him, I knew right then that he was important; I don't know how, and I don't know why.  
I watched as the other boys were rounded up, all taken by surprise. All in danger by my actions. I don't belong here, neither do they.  
"Using a girl for your dirty work. A little low for you isn't it Warren? I expected more from you, let me guess; you saw her innocence and just wanted to tint it." Eli spat. "Nice try Eli. Her brother's one of mine. She was his little tribute. And trust me, she's far from innocent. I make sure of it" Warren shot back.  
He came close to me, "Isn't that right Amber" he teased. I glared at him "Holding a knife to my neck and forcing me to kiss you. You're such a man." I said, my cold tone dripping venom. I smirked as he took the knife away from Eli and started to raise it at me. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again you little bitch" he sneered. "Or what? If you want to kill me be my guest." I hissed. I heard the others around me sneer and chuckle. He glared at me "What's worse, being put back in place, being shrunk down to size, your sudden fall from grace or is it that a girl has more power then you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "That's enough out of you" he barked. "Awww, but I was just starting to have fun" I said, fake pouting.  
"Amber! That's enough!" I heard Jason call behind me. "Why should I? You're the one who traded me to get into this little gang of yours. Am I worth being bossed around by him?" I said bitterly. He looked at me, standing still; not moving a muscle. "Thought so" I muttered.  
Warren slapped me across the face with the back f his hand. "Shut the hell up or I'll kill you on the spot." He shot at me, shoving me to the ground. I smirked and pulled him down towards me. "Go to Hell, Warren,  
and take Jason with you." I stated harshly.  
I drove my knee up and him down at the same time. My knee slammed into his crotch and he yelled out in pain dropping the knife. I took my chance. I got up, grabbed the knife and ran past him, grabbing Eli's arm as I made my way out of the door.

(Eli's POV) *Flashback*  
I watched as Amber made a low blow to Warren and book. What I wasn't prepared for his her grabbing my arm, pulling me with her. I didn't protest. I didn't want to leave my men behind, but I had no choice, I wasn't going to let this girl go.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys, as I heard voices and footsteps behind me. We rounded a corner and I saw a few cars and motorcycles. "You have to trust me on this one" she said as she hopped on the dark purple and sky blue bike. I jumped on behind her as she started the engine. Where has this girl been all my life?  
She cranked the gas on the bike as we sped down the different alleyways. "We've got company" I stated. The rain was coming down hard, I winced a bit as large streaks of lightning streamed down the sky and the booms of thunder droned out all other noise. She was in complete control of the bike, she reached in the compartment on the side and brought out a paintball gun and handed it to me. "Aim for the face" she yelled as she kept going. Down the alley way. I aimed the gun at the head of her brother on his black and red bike.  
I removed the safety feature and fired as fast as the gun would allow it. I nailed a few of them, causing them to wipe out. Others went unphased. "Hang on" she yelled, I turned around and gripped her waist as she made the bike go even faster. I heard the sounds of train nearing. Was she suicidal? "Trust me" she breathed. She turned the gas further as the train got nearer. I gripped her tighter as we neared the tracks.

(Amber's POV) *Flashback*  
Crunch time, I needed to get away from this, I needed to be with him. I laughed mentally as I thought of our situation. "Just like a movie" I thought the bike sped over the tracks in the nick of time. I stopped the bike and stuck my middle finger up as the other bikes and cars stopped suddenly as the train came within a foot of passing us.  
I resumed a light pace as we made our way into the woods. I stopped the bike and walked to a familiar tree. I pulled a camouflage bag up and patted it. I knew I'd get out of here eventually. "Well this'll be fun" I said with a smile. He took my hand in his "As long as we're together." he said, returning the smile.

"We need to get out of here before come. I'm pretty sure they want us both dead at this point." I said, hearing the sound of the train get fainter. He nodded quickly as we got back on the bike. "Any idea where we should go" I asked, because I normally had to stay at the gang house, where I was watched; but occasionally I escaped; only to be caught again. I figured anywhere he suggested was good enough. But, I had a Swiss army knife just in case.

(Eli's POV)

I knew just the place. I had managed to keep Clare a secret from everyone. I kept her innocent, unlike Amber's brother. She stayed with our godparents when our parents died a few years ago. They weren't home much; they were too busy traveling the world, since they were scientist. "I know a place, but I have to drive and you have to be blind folded" I said, looking stern, tilting my head forward a bit, and crossing my arms. "It's my bike, I have the key around my wrist and if I leave you here you're dead meat. You're in no place to be negotiating. You can drive, but no blindfolds." She shot back matching my tone and pose. I know this girl is important somehow, I don't know how or how I know it; but I need her.

HEY THERE! An extra-long chapter for ya. This is the story behind Eli and Amber, how they met and stuff. Don't worry this isn't a waste of a chapter, you'll need it for the chapters to come (Hint, Hint). Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are amazing BTW. P.S. If you are reading this: YOU ARE LOVED! 3


	10. Shine some Light

Shine Some Light

(Eli's POV)

I woke up from my sleep and stretched. It was about 6:30 in the morning. Drew was still asleep and I didn't see Amber anywhere. I sat up and took a good look around. We decided to stay at a cheap motel and figure things out in the morning. We need to open that envelope that the cop was hiding; we also need to find out who had Clare and where to find them. They're going to come from Drew tomorrow, and we have to be ready for them. I have a bad feeling about this.

I got up and pulled my fingers through my hair, considering we had nothing. My car got towed to someplace I have no idea where. Since that was gone, I have nothing with me. I looked in the bathroom, she wasn't there; I looked outside, she wasn't there either. Did she just leave? It just doesn't sound like her, she _is_ unpredictable and acts off the heat of the moment _sometimes_ but she _is_ loyal. You know what? This is the sleep deprivation talking; Amber would never leave me like this. Right? Right.

Just as if she read my thoughts in waltzed Amber; holding a bunch of bags and her duffel. Her duffle; did she go find the car? "Hey Eli; when'd you wake up?" she said perkily. "Someone's a little happy" I said as I hugged her. She let me hold her before pulling back; and giving me a weird look. "Umm glad to see you too?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Call it lack of sleep; but I was a little worried you left" I said, laughing a bit at my own stupidity. "Aw you were worried about me? That's your own fault" she taunted. I looked at her before taking some of the things out of her arms. "So what'd you bring me; anything good?" I asked rummaging through the various bags. She laughed as she set the others down on the counter. "I think the only things you'd _really_ be interested in, is what's in this duffle" she said patting the duffle.

(Amber's POV)

Last night I did a little snooping. I found Eli's car; it had been torched and impounded. But since I hid my duffle in between the carpet and floor it had barely been touched. I also went to one of those 24/7 grocery stores and picked up some basics. I also cleared the back of the cop car just in case. I looked over at Drew, he was still asleep and I resisted the urge to wake him. "I'm going to take a shower" I muttered before grabbing one of the bags and headed to the bathroom.

(Drew's POV)

I woke up to Amber walking into the bathroom and Eli looking through a duffle. I rubbed the sleep form my eyes and got up. "I call the Cheerio's" I said. Eli whipped around and looked at me "Morning sleeping beauty" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him "Cute" I snapped. "You bet" he said back with a smirk; holding the cheerios up out of my reach.

"Aw" I heard coming from the doorway. Amber was standing there, her long hair tied back; ripped jeans and a black tank top under a light purple one. I was about to say something but Eli interrupted me "My turn!" he called rushing into the bathroom. I swore under my breath, wanting to feel clean for once in about a year. Amber started laughing at Eli rushing past and my disappointed face. Great with all my luck there'll be no more hot water; I should have gotten up earlier.

"So what'd you do last night?" I asked trying to break the silence. "I went searching for Eli's car, I went looking for my duffle, and I picked some things up from a convenience store. It was pretty eventful, if you ask Me." she said grabbing some clay from one of the bags. I lifted my eyebrow and looked at it "What are you doing exactly?" I asked trying my best not to be rude. "It gives me something to do, it grows on you if you hardly ever sleep." she said simply, kneading the clay in her hands. She grabbed some more and tossed me some "Try it" she stated. I didn't see anything wrong with it so I decided to try it. "Oh and don't worry I Intend for us all to go out later and get some stuff, and out of this room.

"I like that idea" said the voice belonging to the guy leaning on the door frame. He had a form fitting black t-shirt on and the sleeves came down to elbows; he was also wearing dark blue jeans that barely touched the ground. I thought for a moment before my tongue released words involuntarily."How do you guys have clothes?" I thought out loud. Amber smiled a bit "I kept some in my duffle" she said, carving patterns into the clay with her finger nail "I figured you'd borrow some of Eli's until we could get you some" she said blankly; her focus not on her words. "Awesome" I said heading into the bathroom.

After taking a shower I got some clothes out of the duffle. I chose a dark blue under amour tee; and white washed jeans. I was about to open with door when I picked up on their conversation "He's nice, he's understanding and he doesn't seem crazy" I heard Amber's voice chime. "Yeah; but K.C. didn't seem like he'd snap either" Eli said, his voice low and menacing. I heard a pause; no words being exchanged, and then Amber sighed; and let it carry through her words "Until he does something to indicate otherwise I don't think it'll do any harm letting him come along." "I don't want to take any chances; I want to trust him; but you and I both know pretty well that people can't be trusted." he said; voice lingering towards a growl. "It can't hurt to try, we need him anyway; let's play our cards and see where they get is." Amber reassured. I took the time to open the door; walking over towards the other two.

(Eli's POV)  
As soon as Dew walked over I went and grabbed the envelope. I set it down on the table as I made some coffee. I set three mugs on the table and picked up the envelope. I gently opened the seal and spilled its contents on the cold wood. Pictures and pieces of paper where coating the flat surface. Amber put down her clay a d started shifting through the papers; scanning over them quickly. Drew's eyes were glued to a packet of stapled papers. I picked up the packet and skimmed through it. Even by the first page I understood why he was frightened.

Drew Torres: Age 17  
Eye color: Brown, Hair Color: Brown  
Physique: Athletic, Height: 5"9, Weight: 150 lbs

the list went on and on about his information; the next page contained pictures; the one after that was a copy of his birth certificate and driver's license. I set it down and franticly started searching for another. My hand stopped as I found what I'd been searching for; the name Clare Goldsworthy were printed at the top; with the word SOLD in the corner with red ink. I hope K.C. killed the cop.

(Amber's POV)  
I shuffled through the various papers, this guy had a lot of targets; some of them had a SOLD written on them, others didn't I saw K.C.'s and skimmed through it. I saw something that made the corner of my mouth tug up slightly, a check for 25,000 was in there too; money is never going to be a problem for us. Then I found a very important paper; step by step instructions on how Drew was to be "delivered" none of these other papers matter anymore.

I got sick of looking through all the lives that had been destroyed; and ones that were ever so close to it. So I got up, "Let's go shopping; we need some things" I said, watching the two boys get up from their chairs and followed me to the door. I pocketed the room key and off we went. I knew some certain places, places where we could get everything we needed cheap and fast.

**Hey There! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I've been busy! Anyway; I already know what the place is going to be; and I think some of you might too. I'll give shout out to the first person to leave the right answer in a review. Either way; the next couple chapters or so should be exciting!**


	11. The Preparation

The Preparation

(Amber's POV)

As we made our way over the train tracks and through all the winding alleys, the memories flooded into my mind. Eli took my hand in his as we kept moving forward, towards an empty lot and as we passed by a warehouse. We kept moving until we reached the shop in front, and we walked in. This is the place where I gained my freedom from FTD, this is where I met Eli; this is where I last saw my brother and this is where I lead a whole gang to their demise. I saw all the gear, all the weaponry and all the equipment.

I took a folded up piece of paper from my back pocket and handed it to Drew, I made a check-list of some necessities and figured we could get some other things we found necessary. The man behind the counter eyes us suspiciously as we made our way through the rows; grabbing things here and there.

We got things like headsets, microphones, recorders, knifes, tiny flashlights, lock picking kits, cameras, and GPS trackers. This place had it all, and more. A specific thing caught my eye; a purple switch blade. I read the different utilities encased inside the metal chamber. The blades were big, the scissors were sharp, and those were just some of the little treasures. Eli came up behind me and grabbed a black one, and handed a blue one to Drew. _Now_ we're getting down to business. We paid for our various items and headed out the door.

(Eli's POV)

I laughed as we headed out of the store, the man behind the counter stood in awe as we dropped our items on the counter and handed the man over 5 grand in cash and walked out. "Well that guy is officially scarred" I said, a smirk on my face. Amber giggled and handed Drew and me a bag "Make your self's useful" she mocked, sighing in relief as the weight of two of the three bags was lifted from her possession. "We need a new ride" Drew said, as we piled in the cop car, "This draws a little too much attention." I nodded as we made our way back to the motel. "Let's drop our stuff off and head out" I said as I unlocked the door. I watched as Amber eagerly undid the packaging for the switch blades. Her eyes wavered over the different utilizes as she flipped them out one-by-one. "I'm ready" she said; stuffing it in her pocket. I grabbed the key, and once again, off we went.

(Drew's POV)

We got into the car, Amber decided to lie down in the back and play with her knife, giggling like a child on Christmas morning as they unwrapped their presents. "Don't cut yourself" I said; watching her trace her fingers over the blade. She pouted slightly; before retracting the blade and replacing it in her pocket.

We approached a car dealership, according to Eli it's the only one that takes cash and no ID in town. "So what are we looking for?" I asked, as we parked the car out of sight and walked by the rows of cars. "Something fast" Amber said her voice distant. "Something that says 'sophisticated' but not too revealing; it needs tinted windows." Eli said, searching through the rows of cars.

I smirked as I laid eyes on it, the sliver paint shined in the sunlight; the two blue lines going down the center glistened. "Check out the Ford Mustang" I said, my finger pointing to the direction of the car. "YES!" Amber yelled, making her way over to the car. She got in the driver's side and examined everything from the leather seats to the gear shift. While she was checking that out, Eli and I were checking out the exterior, and under the hood. Eli whistled as he looked at the various gears and trinkets under the hood. "This is the one" Eli said, closing the hood gently. "No objections" Amber chimed in as she stepped out of the car I shrugged "Let's do it".

(Amber's POV)

We walked into the main office. "New guy, look alive" Eli whispered. The man behind the counter glared at us as we made our way around, looking at the different accessories. I could see his eyes on me, watching me as I walked in between the two boys. "Too easy" I thought as I made my way around. "You know what?" I said, stopping the two boys "Let me get the car, just give me the money." I got weird glances from the two, I tilted my head down slightly and made my eyes bigger; and then I stuck my hand out and made a motion with my hand. Eli and Drew complied; to my satisfaction.

I pulled my tank top down a bit; showing some more cleavage, then I fixed my bra a bit and ran my fingers through my hair, loosening a strand. "Show time" I whispered to the guys as I made my way over to the desk. "Excuse me sir" I said to the man behind the desk; I looked at his eyes, though they _were_ looking at me; they weren't looking at my eyes. "Can I help you miss" he said, slightly nervous.

"I would like to buy a car" I said, making my eyes bigger

"And which one were you looking to buy"

"The Ford Mustang in slot 15E"

"That's a nice car, very fast and reliable"

I leaned over the counter, my arms on either side of my chest, holding my wallet. "How much would you like for it" I asked, lowering my tone.

I watched as the man's eyes traveled and he swallowed a bit, "I'm not supposed to sell to kids… but"

I smiled at him "But…"

"I'll sell it to you for $20,000"

"Thanks!" I said as I handed him the cash, despite his expression. Hesitantly he handed me the keys. Before he could say more I walked out the doors and to the car.

(Eli's POV)

I just watched Amber put on this little stunt. It was amusing to watch as the man got more and more nervous as the conversation went on. I had watched Amber manipulate people before; it was strangely amusing to me. We walked out to the car; Amber jingling the keys in her hands "I call driving" she said as we approached the car. "I call shotgun" I said quickly as Drew swore under his breath. I help up a lighter that I swiped and flicked it on. "We need to get the car, Drew get in and follow us." I said as I dropped the lighter in the cup holder.

After driving for a while, we reached an abandoned trail. A perfect place for a little burning, it's secluded and hidden by a nearby forest. I pulled a gas barrel out of the trunk of the cop car and poured it over the car; I grabbed the lighter and watched as it lit up. Man how I love fire. Finally; we're ready to go.

**HI! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and have had some writers block. Finally the group is ready to go! I'm excited about the chapters to come! Reviews are lovely; just a reminder! And here's the link to a picture of the car (if it shows up) .**

**And I'll see if I can get it on my profile**


	12. So Close

So Close

(Amber's POV)

All is ready. All is set to go, they went to sleep early so they can stay up late tomorrow. Tomorrow is the big day; the day questions are answered and the day where ends will be tied. Simple; give them Drew, follow them, find Clare, get her safe, retrieve Drew. Those are the main points, what happens in between them will be hardest. I'm taking a walk through the city, scoping the area, making plans in my head. Finally; something is going right; and I was right, we needed Drew, we could trust Drew and Drew isn't like K.C. as Eli predicted. _K.C. _I though; I wonder how and what he is doing.

I think to myself, listening to my footsteps and their echoes. Wait… echoes? This isn't right; footsteps don't have echoes in the city; especially on a sidewalk. Don't be paranoid, calm down; all I have to do is take a test. I kept moving forward, and then suddenly I kicked a pebble –_step- _a wrong move; when trailing you must be cautious of every step. I didn't turn around; I didn't make any indication of notice; I just kept walking to a _new_ destination.

I saw the alley turn up ahead, I remember this alley from when I was younger and was ever chased. There are tons of nooks and crannies to hide in; and fire escapes to use for quick get a ways. I turned a corner and then turned again, hiding behind the bulge in the wall. I saw him; the face of my child hood the one I used to look up to. I watched as he kept moving deeper into the alley; I silently picked up a garbage can and used it as a barrier as I crouched down behind it. I watched as Jason swore and threw his hands up. "I lost her" he yelled; I wanted to talk to him I wanted to hear his voice comfort me like it used to when we were little. But as always, he isn't that type of brother.

My blood turned cold as I watched _him_ walk into the alley, so close to me I could smell him. I watched as Warren glared at my brother "What do you mean you lost her? How could you? It was a simple task; follow her and corner her" he yelled in disgust. Jason shot a glare right back "Then why didn't you do it yourself if it was so easy? If you didn't notice she didn't exactly live a sheltered life; you can't say you didn't take this into consideration." Jason said loudly and coldly. "If you followed her she might have trusted you, you idiot. Think these things through; you're her _older brother_ if she would trust anyone it'd be you." Warren said, still yelling. Jason shrugged; "Not too much we can do now" he said, calmly. Warren scoffed; "She didn't leave the alley; I saw that much. Help me find her."

His last words lingered in my head; I'm screwed if I stay here but I can't really move. I stayed silent; to my advantage the sun should be setting soon; but not soon enough. I squeezed my eyes shut; hoping that maybe they'd go away. I still heard them as they moved things around; I was running out of options. "Come out; come out, where ever you are" Warren cooed. "Amber, we won't hurt you if you just cooperate" Jason said; a hint of guilt in his tone. I saw a few stones next to me; I threw them at a trash can near the opposite end of the alley. They made contact with the trashcan and they knocked into other things; creating a various noises. "She's over here" Jason shouted, he's always been naïve.

I took the time to run; unfortunately my foot hit the side of the trashcan. They both whipped around in time to see me making my way around the corner and out into the street. "Get her!" Warren yelled, as he started chasing me "Get the others too!" he yelled. This isn't good; this isn't good at all. I picked up my pace; Warren has always been a good runner and now he's going to have assistance.

I took off towards the woods. Hopefully I can lose them there. I heard the screeching of tires behind me; they have a _car._ I pushed myself to go faster. The woods were only about 30 yards away; almost there. I could hear Warren within a few feet of me. Then I saw Jason out of the corner of my eye; he was coming at another angle; cutting off my direct path to the woods. Jason was right in front of me now; I placed weight on one foot then the other. I smirked mentally as I was able to get by him; his hand barely missing my arm. I was tired now; I just needed to get a few more feet. "Not so fast" I heard the voice behind me say.

My first foot hit the grass but the other didn't. The grip on my arm tightened "I told you I'd find you" Warren hissed. I was out of breath I couldn't bring myself to fight back. I felt another grip on my other arm; tighter and more meaningful "You should have listened to me the first time" Jason said, in a scolding tone. I tried to jerk my arms out of their grips but I couldn't, the sun had disappeared from sight and darkness was descending over us. Now is not a good time for it. Jason and Warren walked me back towards the alley, where the car was. I saw people around and I got an idea. I cleared my throat "You might want to let me go" I said, a small smirk dancing across my face. "What are _you_ smoking" Warren said, tightening his grip. "As you wish" I hissed.

"HELP!" I shrieked, "Help these men are kidnapping me, Help!" I screamed again. I started to thrash my legs. I had the attention of nearby pedestrians, and a few men who were walking towards a bar stopped and focused their attention on us. Jason covered my mouth and whispered in my ear "I swear, if you don't stop right now." I cut him off by biting his hand; hard. I flat out screamed as we got within 20 feet of the car. The men were now making their way over; a couple of them looked pissed. Other bystanders looked at us and pulled out their phones. "She's just over reacting, she doesn't want to go home" Warren said; faking his innocence. I decided to put on a show; I forced tears to come out of my eyes and I planted my feet on the ground. "Somebody PLEASE help me" I said, choking my voice to mimic a crying voice. We were within 5 feet of the car; they were flat out dragging me because I refused to let my legs move.  
The men were now a few feet away "Let the girl go, we don't want any trouble." a man growled at Warren and Jason. He was tall and had definite muscles that were building in various places, and his friends didn't look much nicer. "Ow! You're hurting me" I cried out. We were at the car now, and the men were on our heels. Jason and Warren tried to ignore the warnings of the men, but as Warren tried to open the door, things got ugly.  
"I said, let the girl go" the man behind us snarled putting a hand on door, preventing Warren from opening it. "She's my sister. She ran away, and we're bringing her home" Jason said, masking his fear. The man hesitated for a moment before looking at me "Help me they're lying! Please don't let them take me!" I cried out. I could almost feel the bruises on my arms starting to form as Jason and Warren refused to let me go.  
Just then I noticed a lady, she looked like she was in her forties or fifties. I don't know where, but I had seen her somewhere before. "Don't just stand there" the lady yelled "Get the girl away from them!" The men put their hands on either shoulder. I thought I had my freedom, but I was never free. I heard the definite "click" of a blade, and felt something touch my throat. I said the black hilt of the blade and the letters 'FTD' inscribed on the side. "Touch her or us and I'll kill her where she stands." Warren threatened as the men slowly removed their hands.  
The lady approached us; she looked us all in the eye, one by one and then replaced them on me. I had the fear of God on my face, having a knife placed on my throat was one of my biggest fears. Once when I was younger, the blade had motion and pressure; I still had a slight scar from where it tore flesh from flesh I'm still not sure how I didn't die. My fears soared as I felt another blade right below it; guided by the hand of my own brother. My own was just out of reach, submerged in my pocket, but I couldn't move my arms.  
"The police are on their way, I suggest you leave the girl and get on your way" the woman said as calmly as she could. The men looked confused, unsure of what to do. I couldn't move, I couldn't think my thoughts were focused on the two blades that were on my skin. Jason lowered his head so it was right next to my ear "Why don't you ever listen to me; is it THAT hard? Do you have any idea what Warren is going to do to you for making him go through all of this? I was trying to help you" Jason whispered in my ear. I could faintly hear police sirens in the distance. Just then my heart picked up its pace.

I could hear the sirens get closer "Get in the car" Warren snarled. I didn't budge, suddenly the door opened. The knifes on my throat retracted and I was pulled into the car. We started driving; it felt as if in one motion. I watched Eli as the car started and we started driving. I could still hear the sirens behind us as we traveled faster. Duck tape was placed over my mouth and my arms were being restrained in cloth. I struggled to delay the process but to no avail. There were two others in the car, two held me, one bound me and one drove.  
Eli's face was prompt in my thoughts as we continued driving, he's going to blame himself now; blame himself for not helping me, for letting me leave alone and for not getting there sooner. I relaxed a bit; I stored my energy for what's later to come. Warren took out his phone, "We need an open and shut, and it has to be fast" he said into the phone. I could faintly see the reflection of the red and blue lights in the mirror. "We got company" Jason said, looking behind us. Warren swore and then kicked me "See what you caused? How could you even THINK that you would get away?" he said, his voice angry. We approached the house; the ropes of the garage were drawn and held, awaiting the car's entrance. As soon as we were through; they released the ropes and the door fell.  
The doors were opened and I was carried out, I heard the sirens blare and then begin to fade. Jason opened a door and I was forced in, carried by Warren. I recognized the place immediately "Welcome home, Amber" Warren muttered as he threw me on the couch. I glared at him, I hated this place and I hated him. The cloth on my feet and mouth was removed, and the cloth on my hands stayed. Warren pulled me off the couch and led me upstairs. I remembered this hallways, every door held a small room behind it; we stopped at a purple one that had a gold 'A' on it. As the door was opened, I was pushed inside. Nothing about the room had changed since I was in there last, all my things were as I left them, and it was weird for me.  
"You shouldn't have left" Jason muttered as he propped himself on the doorway. I checked the clock on the wall; it was 10 pm exactly. I needed to get back to Eli and Drew, Clare depends on it. "Have a nice family-reunion; I'll be back later" Warren said as he left the room. Jason hesitantly approached me; "Where have you been? It's been a long time" he said timidly. I refused to talk to him; I just held my bound wrists in front of my face. He pulled out his knife and I winced, he gave me a sympathetic smile. I watched as the blade tore through the cloth, releasing my hands. I rubbed my wrists; I saw the indents the cloth left in my skin. He repeated his question, more anger seeped into the words. I looked him straight in the eyes and said nothing; I needed to get out of here. I looked around the room, I saw my old window, and remembered the fire escape directly below it. Jason sighed, "He learned, Amber; the window isn't going to work again." I needed to get out of here; this thought swirled around and engulfed all my other thoughts.  
Jason looked slightly disappointed, "Is it that bad being here?" he asked. I shot him a look of disbelief; "I'm watched constantly, I'm not allowed to leave unless you and or Warren are with me, I have no life outside the one you forced on me, and I hate feeling like damsel in distress; awaiting her knight in shining armor to rescue her from her guarded tower. So what do you think?" I snapped. His eyes met mine; they were searching; looking desperately for any trace of forgiveness or trust. His quest was worthless; my eyes were narrowed daggers dry of all positive emotions towards him or this place. He finally broke the silence, "You'll get used to it" he said simply before exiting the room. I won't be here that much longer.  
Warren entered the room, his eyes never leaving mine. Dual glares filled the room, making words unnecessary at the moment. I wanted to get up and hit him, I wanted to get out of his bonds and free forever; but he doesn't and he holds the cards right now. I decided to break the silence and give him what he wanted; for me to need something from him. "I need to leave; I have something important to do tomorrow." I said blankly. He scoffed "You've been gone for over a year; and you expect me to just let you waltz out that door again?" I was confused; I took a good look at him; and honestly he isn't bad looking. He has dark longish hair, piercing eyes, tan, muscle definition and he always had that sense of power around him. Why did he care so much about me? I didn't want any more questions unanswered, he owed me that much.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure" his eyes got a spark in them

"Why me" I whispered, unable to draw my full voice

"I'm not sure, I just know you're special." He chuckled a bit "Trust me; I wouldn't go through all this trouble for any girl." He looked vulnerable for a moment, like if I said something that would hurt him he'd break. But that side of him vanished as quickly as it came.

"My turn" he said, moving closer to me.

I leaned against the corner of the wall and the bed as he sat down on the edge of it. "What have you really been doing since you've been gone"

Warren said, looking me straight in the eye "And why haven't you come back or at least made contact?"  
I sighed, knowing he wouldn't like my answers. "I've been with Eli" I muttered, breaking our eye contact. He looked like her could hit me at any given moment. His fist was clenching and unclenching as he tried to calm himself down. "So you've been with some guy for a year that you barely know, and you tried to forget your family?" he asked, his tone shaking, trying to keep back the rage. "For starters... This isn't my family. Jason may be my brother but I never agreed to stay and I think I proved that one to you. I've never really liked it here, this might be Jason; but it isn't me. I don't belong here, I belong with Eli." I pushed his name off my tongue, regretting it immediately. "Like it or not; this is your life, you're never going to see Eli again and yes, this is where you belong and you belong with me." Warren hissed. "We'll see" I snapped back.  
He got closer to me, his eyes dancing and bright. I couldn't move back any further; and he just got closer. "Things change" he whispered, so close that I could feel the air of each syllable. He closed the gap between us, pressing his body up to mine. I didn't get into the kiss, but I didn't resist it. The more he trusts me, the easier it'll be to get away. He pulled back and got up, "Stay here tonight, there's going to be some guys on watch. If you even try going down stairs I'm going to be woken up." he said sternly before leaving the room.  
I sighed as I lay down on the bed, starring at the ceiling. I would be gone by the end of the night, and that is a promise. Breaking my train if thought I heard a strong knock at the door. I listened intently. "I'll get it" I heard a voice call from downstairs.  
"Police" said a gruff voice "We're here to investigate a kidnap that occurred earlier this evening." I wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared about this. "Sure officer, come right in" the voice boy's voice repeated. I heard the sound of muffled footsteps. Jason and Warren came into my room; Jason had duck tape in his hand. "Sorry sis" he muttered as he stretched the silver strip over my mouth.  
We waited for the cop to leave, and then the tape was removed. "Damn cop" Warren growled, a look of disgust on his face. They knew I'd scream, try to get away, so I didn't blame them for coming but I'm still pissed. The anger took over my tongue and words poured out "You do know Eli will come looking for me right?" Jason's eyes narrowed, he looked at Warren "We could have a problem" he spoke. Warren chuckled, "I've thought of something" he said quietly.

**Hey guys! I'm leaving for a bit tomorrow... So here's an extra long chapter to get you by (unless I finish the next one). So from the chapter "Dark Pasts" I've brought in Jason and Warren! Still more excitement to come! Reviews are lovely!**


	13. Running Out

Running Out

(Eli's POV)  
It's now midnight. Still no sign of Amber. Where is she? Where could she be? We had 19 hours until the drop off. She'd never forget; something had to have happened... But what? I woke up Drew; "Amber's missing" I whispered as I shook him. "Huh" I muttered as he stretched and got up. "Amber's gone" I said again, but louder. "How long" he asked as he grabbed his jacket and started to make his way out of the room. "Too long" I said as I grabbed the key and followed him out.  
"It's just not like her" I said as we walked along the sidewalk. Drew shrugged "Maybe she just lost track of time" he said, hesitantly. I shook my head, "It's been way to long; and the sun already set." I said, looking around for some sort of clue as to where she'd be. Just then I noticed some cop cars and a crowd of people. We saw a car speed by, a relatively young and familiar face driving and cops trailing behind.  
We approached the crowd, an older woman was freaking out and some men were talking amongst themselves. We approached the woman "What's going on?" I asked, the woman's eyes were glazed a bit and she had a shaky voice. "A young girl was recently kidnapped. I was right there, I should have done more." she said with dread and guilt in her voice. My heart sank as I guessed the worst. I put my hand between my ears and chin, "Was she about this tall, with honey colored hair" I asked unsteadily. The woman's eyes lit up "Yes... Do you know her?" she asked me, I just nodded in reply.  
That car that went by, Amber was in there. Where had I seen that guy before; and where can I find him?  
Drew grabbed me and dragged me back to the motel, I was a zombie. I couldn't think straight, I just went through the motions of walking and breathing. We walked slowly, as the information sunk in and we realized what would happen tomorrow.  
As we opened the door I noticed a green sheet of paper. I picked it up and read it aloud.  
Dear Eli, things between us stopped **W**orking; **a**nd I'm so**rr**y you had to r**e**ad this note to k**n**ow.

My hand shook as I finished. But the lady said she was kidnapped. This is defiantly her hand writing, but why? "Let me see it" Dew demanded. I complied, not wanting to look at it. It was strange that a small note could make my whole world crumble. He grabbed my hand and led me to the table.

He switched on the light directly above it, his eyes lit up and relief took over his face. "Look again and watch where the ink lingers." Drew said with a small amount of excitement.  
"W" I said, looking at the first dark letter. "A, R, R, E, N" I muttered the letters. "Does the word 'Warren' mean anything to you?" Drew asked. Anger bubbled inside me as I made the connection. Another thing clicked in my head as I realized I saw Jason in the passenger side and another FTD member driving. "I know where she is" I growled.  
We got in the Mustang, and started driving until we came to a house, I could see two lights on, one through a reinforced window and another from downstairs. I parked the car behind a tree as we approached the house.

(Drew's POV)  
So here we are; some house with guys that could kidnap Amber and get away from the police. This sounds like _such_ a good idea! And to make things even better, obviously Eli knows what's going on and what to expect. Meaning this is another thing they haven't told me about. But Clare is worth it, I have to get her back.  
I pulled Eli into a shadow as I saw a figure loom in front of the window upstairs. Eli looked at me and I pointed to the window. Then I saw a purple laser pointer come out of the window, tracing patterns on the ground. I heard Eli shift as he grabbed something metal. I heard a "click" as silver beam came from next to me.

"What's going on here?" I whispered. "Give me your switch blade" he whispered crisply. I dug in my pocket and handed it to Eli. He flipped through a few of the utilities until he came to the laser pointer. I watched as a beam of neon blue came from it and he handed it to me. "Notice anything?" he asked. Then I pieced it together. 3 colors, 3 of the same beams, Eli and I make 2, that's Amber up in the window and we're trying to get her attention.

(Amber's POV)

I shined my beam down on the ground, tracing patterns on the ground below me. I was bored, I couldn't go downstairs, I couldn't get out of my window and I was still thinking of another way to get out. I shut my eye fast, as a strong light passed in front of my eye. I looked on the wall and noticed a sliver dot, then blue. My face lit up as I realized what that meant. I flipped my flash light on and searched. I smiled as I saw their faces, they were my knights, and I was being freed from my tower. Now they have to get through the dragons.

(Eli's POV)

Well; we have her attention. I'm not sure how to get up there. She's going to have to come down here; it'll be easier to get her down than two people up. I need to communicate with her somehow, I hate details. I know this isn't going to be easy, but we're running out of time here. There is no way in Hell that I'm calling the police. I've learned that much. Then the downward spiral started.

I smelled the smoke before I heard the voice. "Nice hiding place" a scratchy voice behind me called. Drew and I whipped around to see a tall FTD member learning against a tree smoking a cigarette. I looked at his face, and my stomach turned. "Lucas?" I whispered, my brain not trusting what my eyes were seeing. "_Eli_" he hissed "It's been awhile, been too busy with the chick upstairs or with him?" he asked, venom dripping from each word. I kept my anger in check; I wasn't going to let him use this against me. He took a step towards us, "Who's your new _friend_" he asked, waving his cigarette at Drew.

When I was in a gang, Lucas was one of my closest friends. I guess after I left he decided to join FTD. Worst is, Lucas holds a grudge, and he holds it until he gets revenge. I watched as Lucas took another drag from his cigarette and blow it towards us. Drew isn't worth this. I fished the keys out of my pocket and tossed them at Drew. "Go" I said, my voice low and commanding. Without hesitation, Drew followed my wishes.

"Now it's just you and me Eli" Lucas taunted, reaching his hand in his pocket and drawing a knife. I took a deep breath and drew my own.

(Amber's POV)

I watched as headlights left, along with my hope. They left me here, I understand why but I just never expected Eli to do something like that. I was leaving and I was leaving now. I got my knife out a chose one of the biggest blades. I took a deep breath and twisted the door handle open.

The station member at my door tried to open my mouth, but I clamped my mouth over it. I smirked and shinned the blade in the moonlight "This'll be our little secret" I giggled. Then I continued making my way down the hall. I hid behind a doorframe and slightly opened door as one of the members passed by me, making his way into his room.

I did my same routine to the next and then made my way, silently down the stairs. There were two members watching TV on the couch, I crotched down and slipped behind it as I made my way through. Only a few paces from the door, I sighed in relief as I put my hand on the doorknob. I turned the knob slowly, avoiding any noise. "I can never win with you, can I?" said a skin chilling voice behind me.

I swore under my breath. "Don't try to stop me" I hissed as I slipped out the door. I took two steps out before he grabbed my hair and yanked. I bit my tongue and held back the scream of pain that tried to ring. I pushed through it, but stopped when I had reached the length of my hair. Then I was yanked backwards. I wanted to scream out in frustration as he wrapped his arms around me, preventing me form moving.

(Eli's POV)

"We don't have to do this, Lucas" I said, just wanting to get Amber and get out. He scoffed, "You just left us there. We trusted you and you just took off with that girl. I hope she was worth it because right now she's the reason you're in this situation." He said, his voice getting more threatening. I knew he was right, I am sorry for leaving them. But I'm not sorry for anything that happened with Amber. "Don't bring her into this" I snarled as I gripped the hilt.

"Still the anger issues Eli? You would think your used little toy would help you with that. Warren's been having a hell of a time since she's been back." Lucas said slyly, his lips curling to the side and his eyes incinerating with self pride. "You're not worth this" I said, making my way around him and towards the front of the house. "Don't you dare turn your back on me again" Lucas called.

(Amber's POV)

I felt like exploding. Tears of frustration started forming my eyes. He held me close to him, my arms trapped in front of me. "Let let me go, _please_" I stammered, preventing the tears that threatened to fall. "You know I can't do that" he said, disappointment ghosting in his tone. I turned to stone and shut out all my emotions. The tears receded and my instincts kicked in. _"Get away" _a voice in my head commanded. My legs responded, kicking one spot and stomping on another.

My captor released me and collapsed on the ground with a groan of pain. "I hope it hurts" I snickered. I took off, towards the back of the house, where the trees were to cover my tracks. Now I just have to find my way back to the hotel.

(Eli's POV)

Despite Lucas's threats and protests, I kept walking towards the front of the house. I was blinded by rage, my only plan was to go in and get Amber and the other pieces of the puzzle would fall. But like many others, my plans changed. "Ow!" I shouted as something hit me with speed. I instantly recognized what it was. "Let's go" I said pulling her up. "Eli" she squealed, wrapping me in a hug. "No time" I whispered pulling her with me. I grabbed her hand and she grabbed my bicep with the other. This was a new side of her; she actually seemed a little dependant in someone.

"Well isn't this cute" Lucas said to one side of us. "I'd say" Warren hissed to another. "Oh sister mine, you never did make the right choices" Jason sneered blocking our entrance to the wooded area. This isn't good. This _defiantly_ isn't good.

**I'm back! I'm thinking of starting a new story or two, what do you guys think? Oh, and I'm kind of bummed at small number of reviews I'm getting ): Either way… Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!**


	14. Decisions, Decisions

Decisions, Decisions

(Warren's POV)

Why won't she stay? Am I that bad? What more do I have to do to make her like me? What does Eli have that I don't? Why do I care about her so much? These thought swirled in my head while we stood there. They were trapped against the wall, now's my time to prove myself.

I drew my long knife, "So Eli. It seems like you came on to _my_ property. To take something that obviously doesn't belong to _you_. This gives me the right to defend myself, or press charges. I think you know my choice." I said, making my way over to the two. I smirked as I watched Amber's eyes changed from scared to petrified. Eli's held mixed emotions; the color of his face was beginning to fade. "Warren don't do this." Amber pleaded. Then a thought struck me.

"She knew you would come for her, Eli. She knew you'd keep your little friend out of harm's way, leaving you alone. How do you think the note got under the door? She showed us where you were staying and we waited until you left. She's been playing you Eli. All this time, you've been her puppet, her little play-toy. That's all she does Eli, she manipulates people." I said, looking at Eli's mouth gaping open slightly.

(Amber's POV)

Warren started playing mind games with Eli. I've done this before, scare them, make them vulnerable, then tell them _anything_ and they'll believe you. _Oh my_. "Warren shut up." I snarled. He looked at me and smiled demonically, "Why would I do that _darling_? He was bound to find out sooner or later" he mocked. "You make me sick" I hissed. He threw his head back and laughed. "Don't be naïve." He taunted.

Eli pulled my hands away from him. I felt tears weld in my eyes again. "Eli, no. Don't listen to him. You have to believe me, _please_." I begged. His mouth gaped open slightly. He just stared at me "Why" he breathed, his eyes starting to glisten. I shook my head "I didn't, Eli you have to believe me. Why would you trust Warren over me?" I said, a tears sliding down my face. "Right now, I don't know who to believe." He muttered.

I watched as he started walking away from me. I felt weird, numb like a piece of me had been burned away. "Don't worry girlie, I can get rid of him for you" Lucas announced. "No!" I screamed. He drew his knife back and it was all a blur.

(Eli's POV)

Warren's words tugged at my thoughts. Had I really given up everything for a lie? Did I give up my secrets to be something to be Then Lucas's words pierced through my head –_I can get rid of him for you-_ I heard the scream but not the pain. The smell of blood was strong, but I didn't feel anything, like it didn't touch me. Wait, it didn't touch me… Then who's bleeding?

I turned around, Amber was standing, Warren was standing and Jason was standing. _Lucas._ But how did he stab himself? Amber was standing close to him, shaking. "He's bleeding" she choked out. I looked into her eyes, and I knew in that moment that Warren was lying. But have I came to this realization too late, did I take her faith in me away from her, as Warren did to me?

"Leave Eli, we need to get him help, you've done enough." Jason barked. Pushing Amber aside and aiding Lucas. Warren came within two feet of me "You heard him, get out of here Goldsworthy" he yelled. I took Amber's arm and ran.

(Drew's POV)

I paced back and forth in the room, talking to myself. "They're going to be back any time now. They're going to be fine. They know what they're doing. Come on Drew, calm down and stop getting yourself all worked up." I huffed. I expected them to come in anytime, but that didn't happen. "Screw it" I whispered sharply. I grabbed the keys to the Mustang and the room and headed out.

I went through the roads to the house. When I arrived, I two figures leaving, one on the ground and two huddled by the figure on the ground, I'm going with the two leaving. I pulled up next to them; I immediately recognized the faces of my friends and unlocked the doors. Eli looked shocked and Amber looked just plain petrified. I didn't start a conversation, knowing that they wouldn't want to talk at the moment. We just took a quiet ride back to the motel.

When we got there Eli broke the silence, "We aren't staying here anther night. Back up everything and we're finding a hotel that takes cash." I didn't have any objections, so I got out of the car and headed up. Amber just stayed in the back, her eyes starring towards the black horizon, her knees pressed against her chest. What happened back there?

"Amber isn't coming" I piped in as Eli began loading things in various bags. Eli sighed unsteadily, grabbed her duffle and slung it over her shoulder. "She was always ready to leave" he sighed as he gathered the rest of his belongings. I gathered mine and headed out the door. I walked out to the car, set some bags down and grabbed the case. I pulled out $500 and headed into the main building as Eli packed the things in the car.

"Room 31" I said to the man behind the counter. He looked up at me and handed me a small sheet of paper. I put the amount of cash needed down and walked out. I walked back outside to see the car pulled out front and Eli rolling down the window. "Get in" he called, rolling it back up. I pulled the door open, got in, closed it and we started driving.

We kept driving in silence for about 10 minutes before I broke it. "Where are we going" I asked, looking out the window. "My house" Eli replied simply. We pulled into a huge, empty driveway. Eli got out of the car and went towards the garage; he opened a lid of a panel on the side of the wall. His finger traveled over the keypad and he shut it. The door opened and he got back in the car and drove it in. My eyes grew wide as I looked around.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2011! I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to get a new one in there for you guys. I promise the next one will be longer :) and I haven't gotten any feedback about the new story. Reviews are lovely!**


	15. Make it Clear

Make it Clear

(Amber's POV)

I wasn't thinking straight, I panicked, and Lucas was coming after Eli. I pushed him forward, out of reaction he put his hand down to beak the fall. The knife got in the way, it pierced his side and I made it look like an accident. Now this is my secret, my burden to bear. What if he dies? What if one of the FTD members tried to kill me, or Eli? I was lost in my head; I didn't hear Drew or Eli.

I always knew something like this would happen. I've always known my curse would strike again, so I was always ready to leave. I was always ready for a sudden change of plans. I guess you could call me paranoid, but I have my reasons.

I felt arms under me, and I was lifted and beginning to be carried. My emotions swirled around in my head, a random one popped out. Tears streamed profusely down my face, my body shook and thrashed. "What the heck? Chill" Eli called, surprised at my sudden outburst. I screamed like a child seeing a ghost, the anger swelled beneath my skin. Curse words spilled from my lips, I could feel my heartbeat pound inside my skull. The world spun and flashed in front of me, and then it all went black.

(Drew's POV)

I looked around the huge house. From what I knew about Eli, I'd never expect him to live here. The exterior of the house was a soft blue, with dark purple trimmings. The inside was spacious and filled with lights, making it look even bigger. It looked like no one lived there though, other than thin layers of dust, the place was spotless. I looked over towards the spiral staircase, and my heart stopped.

I looked at the giant framed picture of Eli and Clare. Her curls were capturing the sunlight perfectly inside each one, the white sand made her skin look flawless. Her red dress and cherry red lips making her blue eyes pop. And her rosy red cheeks making her light freckles sparkle. She took my breath away, _my _Clare.

I remembered the day I thought she died, if it was possible, I got even more depressed in that rundown jail. Though her constant optimism bugged me, and how she always tried to think the best of the situation made me want to yell; it was because I was jealous. I was jealous that she never gave up hope, and always tried to keep our spirits up, when all I did was give up.

My breath returned as I heard something from the garage. "Hey you okay in there" I yelled. Then I heard a scream, I took off towards the noise. Before I could open it, the door swung open to reveal an unconscious Amber and a confused looking Eli. "Um…" I said pointing to Amber. "Shut up and help me, I'll tell you later" Eli snapped. I shrugged, "Whatever" I said.

"There we go" I said as I shut the door behind me. "What exactly happened tonight?" I asked. He took a breath and began the story.

"I don't know, all of a sudden she went through these intense mood swings… Then she passed out" Eli ended. My head was whirling, I should have been there. "Eli…. How do you think Lucas fell" I asked. Eli shrugged "I don't know, he tripped I guess" he replied. "Eli, why do you think Amber freaked" I asked again, trying to get him to the same conclusion as me. "You don't think…" Eli said as his eyes grew wide. I nodded slowly.

"You were about to turn you back on her and leave at the mercy of those thugs all because of something one of them said… But she would still kill for you. It's official, Eli; you're the Jack Ass of the year. Congratulations, I hope you're happy" I said, contemplating hitting him. Eli rubbed his temples, now feeling the pain I was of trying to process too many thoughts at once. "I hope it hurts" I muttered.

"Drew" Eli squeaked, "Yeah?" I asked "Do you think I'm the reason Amber's insane?" He asked, in a quiet, timid tone. My lips curled into a frown and my eyes narrowed. I grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and brought him face to face with me. "Don't you _ever_ say that again!" I shouted. "She could have possibly _killed_ someone over you and you have the _nerve_ to call her insane?" I yelled. I was pissed at this point. What is wrong with him? I was interrupted by the sound of another voice.

"Jesus, you two are _loud_" she complained, rubbing the back of her head. Then she narrowed her eyes at us "Wait… What did you just call me?" she scoffed, her eyes burning holes in Eli. "You have no idea what I've gone through and what I've left for you. I know I'm not normal and I know I might be different than most people, but you have no right to judge me, Eli." She retorted, her eyes filling with anger. "I didn't mean it that way" he said frantically. "There isn't that many different meanings of the word" she hissed, turning on her heal and leaving the room. "Ass of the year" I muttered before following Amber.

(Eli's POV)

What had I done? What was the meaning of those words forming on my tongue and jumping from my lips? I didn't mean it in that way. I talked before I thought. I hurt her and Drew is mad. Will she leave? Go back to her brother and Warren because she feels like there isn't anything to stay here for? I promised I'd never hurt her, now I'm just another person who lied to her. Toyed with her, made her happy then took it away. I'm no better than her brother right now.

(That Night)

Eli went to sleep thinking of all the things he had done with his life, and all the things he could try to make up for them.

Drew went to sleep thinking of Clare and mentally preparing himself for whatever tomorrow holds.

Amber starred at the moon, while listening to music. Thinking about all the people who hurt her and all the people she hurt.

**HEY! I think I forgot the meaning of "soon"… oops. Hate me? But either way I have a deal for you guys. The next chapter is finally going to be about Drew making the switch and stuff and MAYBE if you're good with reviews I'll put a Clare POV! Back to the deal… I'll keep writing until I reach 50 reviews. I won't post till then ;) ok? And I want some feedback on doing a second story. Happy Reading!**


	16. The Sharpest Lives

The Sharpest Lives

(Amber's POV)

I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. It's worked before, so why not now? Is it because it's a side of me that I hated to see? I have many, but this one, this one defiantly isn't a favorite. I decided to stay, not for _him_, but for Clare. So at least he'll have someone to look after him. So that when I'm gone, he won't do anything too stupid.

_Gone_, a word I've gotten used to. I'm a ghost, traveling from a person to person. Infecting them with my curse, and leaving them with questions, that's just who I am. I thought it would be different this time, I thought _he_ was different. But no, Warren was right. He always told me, I shouldn't leave, that I would only get hurt and he was right. Keeping me under tight watch, making the decisions for me and keeping me with him; I hated it, but it was necessary.

The rising sun reflected off the rivers of tears on my face. I wiped them off and put on a straight face. "Show time" I whispered to my reflection. Before leaving the windowsill, and went to set up.

(Drew's POV)

I watched as her body drifted from mine. I held on to her hand, but the force pulling her was too strong. Her fingers slipped away from mine. I called out to her, but she didn't hear me. Further and further, she became from me. I watched as the black swallowed her pale skin. She slipped away. I could feel the air escaping my lungs, but none returning. "Clare" I choked out, but dead silence was my reply.

Then I started falling, my past zipping around me. The laughter, the sports games, the voices of friends swirling around me. It was cold and dark in this little word. I was waiting for the ground, for me to stop falling and finally come to an end. But that didn't come, shaking did.

"Wake up, Drew" a desperate voice whispered, assisting the shaking. Groggily, I opened my heavy eyes. Pleasantly, to a smile, blue eyes contrasting to honey hair. "I'm up" I said softly, stretching and yawning at the same time.

She backed up as I stood up and stretched once more. "Today's the day" she said with a slight twinge of excitement in her voice. My smile dropped, I had forgotten what today was. I was ready though, ready to find Clare, get her safe and ready to get back to a life. "Are you ready" she asked, curiosity tickling the words. I nodded in response. "There's coffee on the table, I need to get Eli up" she said as she left the room.

(Amber's POV)

I walked out of Drew's room and down the hall. I gathered myself, and plastered a fake smile on my face, for the sake of what we had. I drew a deep breath and released it slowly, sagging my shoulders. I turned the door knob and walked in. I looked at him, the peace in his eyes as they were gently closed. The even pace of his breath, as I drew nearer I could feel the heat radiating off of him. The warmth that used to comfort me, make me feel safe. Never again, never again will that be, like everything else, I'll just have to keep it in my book of memories. Only to look back upon, then shut once again and this book will collect dust.

I shook the figure before me. He stirred slightly, oblivious to my efforts. "Wake up" I said curtly, no emotion in the sound escaping my lips. His eyes fluttered open and locked on to mine, moving back and forth slightly. He then smiled at me, as if nothing had happened, he's about to have a rude awakening. I didn't return his smile; I just spun on my heel, preparing to exit the room. But a clasp on my wrist prevented my intentions. I was then spun around into an embrace, his arms around me, preventing my escape. "Let go" I hissed, balling my hands to fists at my side, refusing to letting into the temptation holding me. I heard him release a regretful sigh, "Good" I thought "Feel remorse for your mistakes." He pushed me back slightly, so that he could see my face.

His smile quickly faded and remorse filled his emerald eyes. "Forgive me" were the only words that pierced the tension in the room. His eyes were shinning, the same shine I remember from that warehouse, when I took a leap of faith, when I fell. _Hard_. My word penetrated him; hit him harder than any blow could. I narrowed my eyes and spoke a word that would forever haunt me, asking myself if it was the right one. "No." I said, before shrugging off his grip and removing myself from the room.

(Eli's POV)

_No._ A word, a single syllable, hurt more than any weapon could, killed me faster than any bullet could pierce my heart. What did I do so wrong? Insanity isn't that big of an insult is it? Now I have to get through a day, seeing her, being around her and not being able to hold her, to call her my own. I then used the word myself; "No" I vowed to myself, redemption is a must. I'll do whatever it takes.

I walked into the kitchen of the house. I'm not sure why we didn't stay here in the first place, but that doesn't matter now. I saw mechanisms and monitors scattered around the room. It looked almost like the back of an FBI van, except there was a lot more room. I didn't remember purchasing all of this gear the other day so I asked out for an answer "Where'd all this come from?"

I shot a glance at Drew and he just shrugged his shoulders at me. Without another person to ask, my eyes fell upon the figure, sitting with their legs dangling over the counter they were sitting on. A mug was between her hands, the smell of coffee wafting off the steam that was rising from the hot drink contained in the cup. Memories flashed in my mind, that made me want to smile.

(Flashback)

"_Elllliiiiii" the girl whined, her hands snatching for the contained cup in the boy's hands. The boy laughed slightly at the girl's despair. Keeping it out of the girl's reach, he pulled her into his lap. The girl pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing."Give. It. Back." She demanded, once again reaching for the cup. The boy's warm laughter once again filled the room. "It'll cost you" he whispered, starring deep into the eyes of the girl. The girl's head cocked to the side, ever so slightly, and eyes widened with curiosity. The boy smiled warmly, "Let me kiss you" he whispered. The girl's eyes opened wider, but were soon shut in lust by the boy's lips moving over hers. It was the first time the boy and girl shared a kiss, shared a moment of innocent bliss, protected by the cruel outside word."You taste like coffee" he spoke in a quiet voice once more. She smiled as the cup was replaced in her hands, she took a sip as she nestled her head on the boy's chest. He stroked her hair, taking the honey colored strands between his fingers._

(Amber's POV)

I watched asked he asked Drew a question, and then his eyes traveled to a place beyond this one. He was deep in his thoughts, but eventually came back. He repeated his question, his eyes locked with mine. "I know a guy, and he owed me" I said, spinning the coffee in its cup. "Ah, so you left in the middle of the night again" Eli said, emphasis on 'again'. I scoffed "Who do you think you are Jason? Or maybe Warren, you see how well we work together." I shot, a sarcastic smile on my face. I smirked as his straight lips went to a rainbow shape. "Cute" he said softly, moving towards my set up "Don't break anything" I shot as his hand got closer to the equipment. "Don't worry I won't break anything else of yours. I know how fragile it can be." He said the intent of his words obvious. My anger flared, so I played along with his little game. "Well I know how careless you can be, you're pretty good at fucking perfectly good things up" I snarled seeing his anger spike too. "I'm going to go…" Drew said, making his way out, adding to the tension of the room.

Eli approached to where I was sitting. I shifted uncomfortably and took my eyes away from his. "They say" he started "that what doesn't kill us makes us stronger." He got closer. "But, they also say, you have to die inside to rise from the ashes." I said, regaining the eye contact. He looked hurt, desperate and serious. He was now standing directly in front of me. Before I could protest or reject his actions, he was standing between my legs. "Eli n-" I said, being cut me off. "Don't say no" he pleaded, wrapping his arms around my waist, and intertwining his fingers behind me. I went to start another word when he pressed his lips roughly to mine, begging me to consent, to his actions.

(Flashback Amber's POV)

"_How much longer do I have to keep this on?" I asked, curiously as my brother lead me, a blindfold covering my eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat" he muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear, and I don't think he wanted me to. "It's a surprise" he said, louder so I didn't have to strain to hear. "We're going to be staying somewhere new for awhile" he said, his brotherly tone setting his words. "So what's with the blindfold, shouldn't I know where we're going" I asked, the anxiety getting to me. "Hush, we're almost there" he said, lifting me and carrying me bridal style. "I hate being picked up" I complained, holding my messenger bag close to my chest so it wouldn't hit anything. "We're here, only a few more minutes before you can take it off" Jason reassured me. "Do you trust me" he asked as he had stopped walking. "I do, because you're my brother and I love you" I said, and I meant it. _

_I heard the sound of a door opening, and muffled voices. My legs were dropped, so I was standing on my own now. He gently pulled the blindfold off; my eyes took a few moments to adjust to the light. I was greeted by a boy and a few behind him; all eyes were on me, I shifted my weight on different feet, trying to get comfortable physically. The boy appeared to be a year or two older than me and I had no idea who he was. He just smiled at me, his smile looked like he was up to something, or he had just done something worth bragging about. I dropped the eye contact and looked at the ground. My cheeks turned hot as a hand touch my chin, lifting it slowly. I was greeted by a pair of eyes, near to mine._

"_I'm Warren" he said simply, as if I should've already known. "Amber" I said, at a loss for better words. He smiled at me once again; it caused a mix of emotions. It was genuine, making me want to smile, but smug, making me want to punch him. I just stood there, unsure of what to do. "You can follow me if you want" he suggested, I looked back at Jason; he nodded his head at me in approval of what the boy had suggested. I followed closely behind. _

_We came to a door, one only decorated by a coat of purple paint. "This is going to be yours" he said, opening the door to a plain room, occupied only by a bed, closet and dresser. "You can decorate it how you want to" he said. I set my bag down by the bed, and followed him as he left the room. We came to a plain black door, one that was closer to the hallway opening than mine. We stepped inside to a room that was red. Varieties of black designs were painted on the walls, giving the room a 'free' feel, you could say. "It's beautiful" I whispered as my eyes fell upon each of the unique designs, wanting ever so desperately to sink into them, and join them in their beauty. _

"_Did you paint these" I asked, not bothering to turn around to the other person in the room. "Yeah" his voice drifted through the room. I turned around to go and find my brother, but was stopped. He was standing directly in front of me. My heart burned in my chest, from the fright and the emotions that were radiating off of him. He was towering over me, I practically ran into him on my way out; or my attempt to get out. He dipped his head down, capturing my lips in his. I gave in instantly, flashing no resentment or hesitation in my actions._

My no resistance gave myself to him, made myself his, and sealed my fate. Never again would I do that. Never again will I give into something so easily that wasn't in my intentions. I hope.

(Eli's POV)

I cut her off; she wouldn't say 'no' again, I couldn't allow it. I captured her, took her by surprise. I moved my lips over hers, urging a response, and I response I got. A few moments, a second, she let her guard down. But no, a swift hand to my cheek broke the sensation. "I can't" she said, trying to get out of my grasp. I held her tighter, and pulled her closer to me. "Please" I begged "Forgive me" I asked again. "I do" she whispered, "But that doesn't change anything. I can't break a promise."

I was confused, a promise? What promise? Who did she promise? Once again I didn't let her leave, despite her attempts. "What promise" I asked, masking the pain that wanted to accompany the words leaving my lips "Who'd you promise." She didn't look at me; she didn't respond she just looked at the mug on the counter next to her. "Amber" I said, louder and her eyes fell on mine, the regret and sympathy dancing in her eyes. "Warren" she said, pained and strained. "What" I said, a little more of a command than question. I watched as her mind went to a memory. She spoke the words of the memory, describing the scene to me.

(Flashback Amber's POV)

It was the first time I made an escape; I wanted to know what was beyond the walls of the building that I wasn't supposed to leave.

_I opened the window and took in the fresh air. The smells and lights outside the window called to me, it had been almost a year since I had went past the front yard. "No" they'd say, "You're not allowed to leave." I'd ask why but never got an answer. Being the rebellious teen I was, I wanted to break the confinements, go against their wishes. So I opened the window, I held my breath as I left the fire escape hold my weight. I climbed down the flimsy ladder. Wincing every time it let out a rusted squeak, but finally, I made it to the ground. I let my feet carry me; carry me to the town that I knew, the people I knew._

_I saw the random strangers, didn't pay attention to the people I knew. I just kept walking. I grew annoyed at the cool wind as it whipped my hair in front of my face, making me have to put my hood up. I tugged the sleeves down over my hands, keeping air from seeping inside. I soon realized it wasn't the cold that was causing my shivers, it was my instincts, warning me of potential danger. But I ignored it too long, it was becoming too late. I refused to turn around, but instead went to a more populated area._

_I sat down on the park swing, and saw what was following me. They were leaning against a tree. I sat on the swing seat, rocking back and forth, occasionally stealing a glance at the boys. Then one ventured out, occupying the swing next to mine. I wasn't too bothered; I picked the end swing, the one next to one swing and sand on the other side. It wasn't until the other boys approached blocking my escape, that I started to panic._

"_Hey, cutie" he said, playing with the lip ring on the side of his mouth. I didn't reply; I didn't make acknowledgment to him trying to draw my attention. It wasn't until he swung sideways, knocking his swing into mine that our eyes met. He looked at me with hungry, ready eyes that didn't set well with me; I flicked my head swiftly, giving him a few moments of attention. "What's your name" he cooed, trying to incite me to talk. I glared at him, disapproving of his antics, but that didn't stop him. "I asked you a question" he said sternly, awaiting a reply. I got up from my seat and started walking back to my departure point. "Keep calm" I reassured myself "You're fine."_

_It wasn't until the knife was at my throat that I realized I was lying to myself. Why always knives? What happened to guns? I was now close enough to smell the drugs on the boy's hands, close enough to taste his alcohol based sweat. "It isn't polite to ignore someone when they're talking to you girlie" he said, his voice gruff and anticipation ridden. "A-Alice" I said, looking into the wasted eyes of my assailant. "Think of me as the Mad Hatter then" he said back, but his smile reminded me more of the Cheshire Cat. I kicked out, hoping to delay the plan of the Hatter. Too much of my slight rejoice I distracted him enough to make my escape. I took off into the mazes of alleyways, hoping to lose them after a turned corner._

_Once again I ran into his chest. I looked up to him with pleading blue eyes. His eyes narrowed with discontent but immediately assessed my situation. I hid behind him, as a shy child would do to their mother on the first day of school. Not wanting to face the world without their guardian. "I'm sorry, Warren" was all I said as he grabbed my arm and lead me away from the danger. Tired and frightened I entered the house, my guardian following closely. But somehow I felt better. Better to be defiant, better to have traveled out on my own, through consequences were soon faced. I liked that feeling, of sudden adrenaline, fueling my body, pushing it to do things I wouldn't normally do._

_I was shoved on the sofa of the opening room; my brother looking sternly as he looked at me from a chair that occupied space across it. I turned to look at them both, with unsure eyes. "We told you not to leave" my brother growled, the anger high in the tone. "Where'd you find her" he asked, turning his gaze to the boy sitting next to him. Warren snickered before choosing his words "She had somehow gotten the attention of some dead beats, they scared her half to death. She ran right into me actually" he concluded, shifting his gaze from me to Jason. Jason sighed "You got lucky this time sis, just do as you're told. Is that so hard?" he said before ascending the stairs._

_Warren made his way over to me, sitting so our legs were pressed against one another. "I won't be mad if you promise me one thing" he proposed, looking over at me. I nodded my head slowly, urging him to continue with his offer. "If you're ever hurt, ever threatened by another boy, you have to come back. You have to come back and tell me, I won't pass judgment. And I'm warning you right now, every guy you meet will hurt you. No matter how many times they ask for forgiveness, they'll do it again. I know you're going to get out somehow again, so I'm asking you to promise me this now. Can you promise me?" His eyes were honest; almost like the love my brother's but they held a stronger love, a different kind of love. "I promise" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. "I promise."_

(Eli's POV)

"You never break a promise" I whispered, my sources were past experiences. She shook her head slowly, looking at me dead on. For once I wish she wasn't so I could still have that impossible hope that she had a smile on her face, that she would make an exception. "I blew it" I said, reality sinking in. "I'm sorry, Eli" was all she said, she thought for a moment "I'll wait until we get Clare back to leave though" she finished. This time I didn't stop her. This time, karma won. Today's going to be Hell.

**HEY! I know I haven't updated in a while but I was waiting. Let me clear something up that confused some of you. I have 45 reviews total for the story right now, I wanted to **_**get**_** to 50, not **_**earn**_** 50. But since 50 reviews weren't reached, you guys are going to have to wait 'till next chapter for the "Big Switch"! :) **

**Another thing, my new stories, I have two ideas. Give me feedback on both, or just one; Positive or Negative.**

**Bring Degrassi characters into My Chemical Romance's DANGER DAYS since I'm a HUGE fan. (And I've already started)**

**The Grim Reaper holds the souls of Clare and Julia. Eli has to pick which one he saves and which one stays in the land of the dead! (Haven't started and don't steal my idea please!)**

**So leave a review, question, hate mail whatever you find necessary for the story! BYE!**


	17. So Long and Goodnight

So Long and Goodnight

**(Amber's POV)**

"I told you this would hurt, so stay still!" I yelled at Drew, as he squirmed around and wouldn't stay still. I growled and held the needle by his eyes, "Unless you want more holes than necessary I suggest you hold still and suck it up" I said sternly. As an extra safety precaution I was giving Drew some piercings so we could hide trackers on him. Drastic? Maybe. Painful? Yes. Fun? Hell Yeah.

I huffed and had him hold a piece of ice to one ear, while I cleaned the needle thoroughly. I heard Eli chuckling at his friend's despair. Honestly, it doesn't hurt that bad, he's just over exaggerating. But we all have our moments. We have about five hours until we have to get to the meeting place. Just five. That's all we need to get through. We can do that right? I sure hope so.

"Okay, on the count of three I'm going to pierce your ear. Are you ready" I said to Drew, who had his eyes closed tightly. He nodded slowly, turning his head towards me so I could get a better angle on his ear. I put the needle next to his ear and started the countdown. "1-2" "WAIT" Drew yelled; his eyes bugging out of his head. "What now?" I asked; the annoyance highly audible. "Have you ever done this before" he asked, panicked and concerned.

"Yes" I said, calming myself down, "I pierced my own ears, you have nothing to worry about." He looked up at me like I had just killed his first puppy. Drama Queen. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're okay. I'm going to count to three, when I do I'm going to do it really quick. It'll be over before you know it" I assured him. He hesitantly agreed to my terms. "Good" I said with a smile. "Eli hold his head still" I said, watching Drew cringe at the needle. "1-2" I didn't wait for three this time. I withdrew the needle from the bleeding ear of the disturbed boy. "Now for the second one" I said, preparing the next needle.

**(Clare's POV)**

I didn't envy those girls out on the dance floor. I didn't envy how they dressed and danced with the rich men. They looked like sluts. But they were just like me, forced here, and people threatened their lives if they ever left. I won't give up. I owe it to Eli, Amber and Drew to stay alive. I thought of Drew during moments like this, wishing I could be sharing them with him. Except I would be free, free to dance with him and then leave, just as easily, _"Drew"_ I thought. I wonder where he is, and what he's doing. If they killed him, or where he was shipped off to.

"Get back to work" a gruff voice boomed. I nodded and bowed my head as I retook my position as a host. These people are blind, they don't notice us, they just notice who they think is worthy enough. They don't think of pulling back the curtain, and looking what really lies behind it. They just come to these parties, make themselves feel important, and then they leave. _We_ don't get too, we have to stay here and work. Do whatever they want us to, whenever they want us to. And we can't do a thing to stop it.

I pulled my head back together and smiled as a couple walked in. The man was in loose jeans, a tight shirt and a "gangster" hat. The woman was wearing loads of makeup, thin high heels and a dress she had to constantly pull down so it covered her butt. _Typical_. "Right this way" I said with a fake grin. The woman looked at me, half smiled but followed me with loud heals. I could tell by experience that the man was looking at my ass, nothing new. After this I have to clean up, then I have to report for attendance and then what ever else they want. Sometimes I wish I was dead. Then I could run free in Heaven, if it even exists. Why would God put me through this? What did I do to deserve _this_? I hope that when I die, I'll learn all the answers.

**(Drew's POV)**

I sighed at the pain that was going through various parts of my body. I have tracking devices everywhere. Ear rings, rings, one in my hair (not sure how they got it there) and a necklace. I also got a bracelet, but it's for Clair, when I find her, not _if_ I find her. "Three hours" I heard Amber call from somewhere in the house. I sighed as I studied myself in the mirror, looking at every wrinkle and freckle that weren't covered by my pants. "Okay" I called back, pulling a tight shirt over my head. I took a deep breath and walked out the door to accompany my friends.

"All I'm saying is that I lost my temper; you know I'd never mean to turn my back on you" I heard Eli say in a hushed tone. Good boy Eli, fight for her, don't let her get away. I paused in the hallway before turning the corner, picking up the conversation. "And all I'm saying is that I made a promise. A promise isn't some fragile human; it doesn't break unless you chose for it too. It's one of the few things I'm in control of these days." Amber remarked, I could tell by her tone that she wanted to break it, but something was keeping her from making that decision. "Yeah but you made a promise to some jerk that controls you. You said yourself that you hated feeling trapped, that's part of the reason you have flashes of claustrophobia." Eli said from his tone I could pick up the sincerity; but he was starting to stress. Amber snickered at the accusation, "I'll be back in an hour" the girl stated, I could hear each step. "Where are you going" Eli asked, sounding nervous at her sudden urge for departure. "To check on the guy I may have murdered" Amber responded bitterly, opening the door. Eli made a desperate attempt, one he might pay for down the road. "If you love me… you won't leave" Eli called out. The door remained open, the girl frozen in the middle, now faced with an ultimatum. Stay with the one you love, or leave for the one your loyal to?

**(Warren's POV)**

I sighed as he drifted to sleep. It was his escape from the pain, and side effects of the pain meds. Lucas, how did this happen? Where did she go? I intend to get my answers. I have a few problems though, I need to find her, get her away from Eli and I have to get her to stay. _Permanently_. I can't keep doing this; her disappearing acts are getting old. Why do I care so much? She's just another girl, there's plenty of those around; one's that won't leave every chance they get. But I want _her._ Is it because I like the challenge she brings? Is it because she _isn't_ like the other girls in this town? Why can't I understand my own thoughts? I stood in my place, realizing I was pacing. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. I want my answers, and I'm getting them soon.

I pulled my phone out, "Hey Jason. It's Warren; can you meet me at the usual place? We're getting your sister back, and for good this time." I said, getting into the car. "I'll be there in five" Jason said, and I shut my phone.

**(Jason's POV)**

"We're getting your sister back, and for good this time" Warren said. It's about time, I never show it but I can't help but to worry when she isn't here. I wonder what she does; who she's with, if she's safe and how much trouble she's gotten herself into. She's my little sister; I need to know these things.

I pulled into the drive way of a house. It's a guy I met through Warren. He's pretty good with finding out information, and even though it's illegal, it's very reliable. Within moments of my arrival, a second car pulled next to mine. "Perfect timing" I said with a smirk. "Let's get going" he responded back, slightly eager. We knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice said through an intercom. We stepped into a large room; I didn't have time to study it because Warren had already made his way through it and into a hallway and I didn't want to delay.

"What do you need Warren?" a man asked rolling his chair over to a computer, typing some things on a keyboard. "I need you to give me an address, Goldsworthy, Elijah." Warren stated. "Okay, oh wow, that's only a few miles from here" the man said, rolling over to a printer. He studied the sheet in his hands. Then back to the computer, he brought up an image of the house and then printed that too. "Good-luck dude, this gate is going to be tough to get through. I sighed in frustration. "Thanks man, now we're even" Warren stated simply headed back outside. "Follow me" he said, ducking into his car and closing the door.

**(Amber's POV)**

I stood in the doorway, for what seemed like forever. Half way in, and half way out, frozen in the very middle. Why did he do this to me? How could he do this to me? I whipped my head around and glared at him, looking deep into his emerald eyes. "E-excuse me" I choked out, hoping it wasn't really what I heard. This time his eyes narrowed, the challenge in his words hitting me "You heard me." I dropped to the floor in utter frustration and despair. My body closed in on its self, held up by the door frame; still in the middle. Two sides of my mind were battling for dominance.

"_He turned his back on you, left you." One side taunted_

"**But you saved his life, because you love him" the other argued.**

"_He called you insane, he doesn't understand you. He's just like all the rest. They judge you, lie to you then they leave you to fend for yourself when you need them" The first side called._

"**But he's your escape. You don't have to prove yourself to him, answer to him, or be controlled by him. He'll never hit you, make you feel inferior and he'll be grateful every time he see's you. It won't be a routine, won't be something you have to do." The other cried out.**

I screamed in frustration, tugging at my hair. I felt the cold tears sliding down my face. "Stop it!" I yelled out, yet another snap, I'm breaking. He wrapped his arms around my shaking figure, _he_ did this to me. I tried to shove him off me, but he wouldn't let go. "Get off me!" I strained, trying to keep my voice even. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered, he's voice quivering. My vision was blurred, my anger peaking. "You never mean anything! It's never your fault is it, Eli? You're just this innocent guy and I'm the insane girl, right?" I spat, burying my face in my unsteady hands. I feel so numb; cold yet white hot; what's happening to me? "No. I was wrong, you might not be perfect, but you're perfect for me. I'm not screwing this up again. I love everything about you. Please don't leave me, I need you, I _love_ you." He pleaded, slightly calmer. This time I wrapped my arms around him. I was interrupted before I could say anything else.

"Um… Guys" Drew said, pointing beyond us with fear stricken eyes. My eyes grew wide at the sight of my brother and Warren. Jason glared at Eli, who griped me tighter. Warren's eyes locked with mine "Well isn't this _cute_" he said, a smirk plastered on his face. This isn't happening. Please tell me this isn't happening… Not _now_.

**(Clare's POV)**

I woke up to lights suddenly being flashed on. "Wake up!" a gruff voice hollered. The other kids and I all hurried out from under our blankets and to the front of the room. I heard a cry of pain from a guy; he didn't get up fast enough. That's what happens; you don't waste time unless you want to be hit. All got quiet except for a few yawns. Names began to be called and I raised mine as it was called. Thankfully, all kids were accounted for; no searches, yelling or beating required.

It was 4 o'clock (pm); the club opens in an hour. "Listen up" a voice rang out "We're getting some fresh meat. It's up to you to teach them the ropes; we don't have that kind of time. If there's any trouble makers, gives us the name and we'll deal with it." They said, not pausing for any questions. The girls scampered off to do hair and makeup and the guys to do whatever they needed to. "Maybe Drew will be in that group" I thought, a bitter sweet wish. Alli and I did each other's make up. We were assigned to be partners, but we became friends. Some girls aren't so lucky; they're assigned girls they absolutely hate. But not Alli and me, we've promised to stay in touch after we get out.

It's 4:30 pm and we're walking out of the large room and into the even larger main room. Apparently, the new guys aren't supposed to get here for about another 4 hours or so. But the girls are being filed in; their faces were hardened by fear and anger. "That'll all change soon. They'll break them just like they did to us." I thought miserably.

**(Jason's POV)**

I watched as my sister had a nervous breakdown. My anger flared she tugged at her hair, trying to get her thoughts straight. What did he do to her? I went to run and help her, but Warren held me back. "Let it play out" he warned. I clenched my fists, but listened to him. I felt him tense up as Eli went to her. My short nails were breaking the skin on my palms as he wouldn't let go of her despite her attempts. I listened to his words as he tried to bring her down from her hysterics. That's when we got up.

My eyes were locked on Eli. If he even dares to make her stay I'll kick his ass. "Let's go" I said through gritted teeth at my sister. She looked at me like a rabbit in headlights. I approached them; they sat pathetically on the ground, starring up at me. I grabbed my sister's arm and yanked her to her feet, she yelped slightly at the sudden force. "Jason, no" she said, gathering her pride. I chuckled slightly "You've lost your say in the matter, sister dear" I said, looking her straight in the eye. At this moment, Eli stood up. Warren wasted no time jumping at him.

**(Eli's POV)**

No. I won't let her go, they can't take her; not _now_. The moment I stood up, my back and head collided with the door frame. I groaned from the sudden pain, but quickly shrugged it off. "What did you do to her?" Warren yelled accusingly, pressing his forearm to my throat, pinning me in my place. "Both of you stop it, don't do this!" Amber yelled, struggling to shake the grip of her older brother. Due to her current state, it didn't take much for Jason to fling her over his shoulder and start carrying her off.

"Drew" I choked out, straining to draw breath. Somehow, I managed to get a grip of Warren's hair. I yanked suddenly and fast, causing him to follow it like a leash. "Get her" I said, pointing towards the door. He scurried off to do as he was told. We don't have much time. Warren and I began to throw hits and punches at each other in a struggle of dominance. To be honest, given our history; this is long over due.

**(Drew's POV)**

I chased after the siblings. I watched as the younger struggled against the older, crashing their limbs against the other repeatedly. It didn't take long for me to reach them; after all there were two of them, supported by two legs. I gripped Amber's waist and pulled with all my might. Well it worked… sort of. Amber and I went flying forward, and with the sudden loss of weight, Jason stumbled forward. I didn't waste time with pulling both of us to our feet. Jason was only moments away as we tore into the house.

We came inside the house at my favorite moment… the knock out shot. I watched as Eli's fist collided with the side of Warren's head. His unconscious body lay on the floor. Amber snapped around, cupping her hands over her brother's mouth and nose. "Shut your eyes and sleep" she hissed as she kneed his stomach, blocking air from entering and making air escape. She snickered as her brother joined his accomplice on the floor. She turned to Eli "I love you too."

I watched in irony as they traded flirty looks while they helped tie up our captives. It was then that I realized that it wasn't fate. I realized it wasn't a promise that brought them together. It wasn't their messed up pasts. It was their personalities, that they were themselves, a whole that was split in half. Like Yin and Yang, they needed each other to balance out.

**Hello citizens of FanFiction! I know I haven't updated in awhile (I've been SUPER busy), so I'm giving you this. To make up for not doing the "switch" I promised; I gave you a few Clare POV. And I PROMISE that the switch will be the next chapter. Oh and I also promise I'll update a lot sooner. Bye for now my lovelies!**


	18. Author's Note

My Way Home is Through You

(Amber's POV)

I sat behind the monitors, hopelessly. Things _have_ to go as planned. Warren and Jason sat unconscious in the corner, they're bound but that's not reassuring. If anything happens it won't be me paying the price, it'll be Clare and Drew. Eli took Drew to the extraction point. I had everything set up, but anything could happen. I wish I wasn't going through this alone right now. I wish I wasn't going through this at all right now.

_**Flashback**_

"_Thanks for saving me back there" Eli said as we first entered his house. I took in my surroundings carefully, I wasn't comfortable here, and I didn't feel welcome. I wrapped my arms around me, keeping within myself. Then she walked through the hallway. She eyed me with curious blue eyes. Her eyes were pure; they held innocence and no room for judgment. She made me feel safer with one glance. She smiled warmly at me "I'm Clare" she said, opening her arms to hug me. I pulled mine away from each other, welcoming her embrace. "Amber" I whispered as her head was close to mine. Her grin spread "If Eli trusts you enough to bring you here, you're the closest thing I have to a sister." She beamed._

"Amber you there" Eli's voice rang through a speaker. "y-yeah" I said, pulling myself from the thought "How are you holding up over there" I asked.

"We're fine. Do you have eyes on us? I think I see the vehicle. It's a black Lincoln; I've seen it circle around a few times."

"Yeah, I have the plate number, I'll check it later. All eyes and ears are working" I responded. "Good luck" I whispered as the black car finally came to a halt.

(Eli's POV)

I took a deep breath. All they wanted was Drew, that's it. I rubbed the sharp rock between my fingers like I normally did. This rock is special; it gets rid of finger prints. Drew and I got up from the car. Two men got out of the car. One was carrying a solid metal briefcase. They'd obviously done this before. The timing was perfect, just as the sun started to set. No Street lights yet, but a clean getaway. The placement was thought out too. Plenty of ways to get out; yet isolated enough for there to be little surveillance and little to no pedestrians.

"You're not our guy. You're a fucking kid. Don't you know this is adult business? Scram kid." A man snarled at me. I smirked "You're little _cop_ friend is probably dead. You haven't heard of it yet because I have friends in high places. Now unless you go through with this smoothly and as originally planned, you'll have Feds up your ass quicker than you can get back in your car." I threatened.

The men looked at each other. They looked at me, then to Drew. My heart started pounding in my chest. "Please buy my bluff, _please_" I begged silently. I remained silent, finally the men spoke. "Let's just get this over with" one of them mumbled. They looked Drew over, patted him down and ran a metal detector over him. "Beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEEP" they stopped when they were just below eye level with Drew. "Ear piercing" Drew commented chastely. Thankfully they let it go, and I noticed one of them had one as well. All muscle, no brain.

(Drew's POV)

They finished checking me; thankfully they didn't notice anything too out of the ordinary. I sighed silently when they were looking at Eli. "Are we going to do this or not" Eli barked, growing impatient. I notice him stop momentarily to listen to something, and then he relaxed. Way to go, Amber. One of the men scoffed, "Let's get this over with, we have a deadline." The man muttered, looking outside and then to his watch. "Open the case" Eli said, and then men reluctantly complied. I stared open mouthed at the large amount of cash tucked neatly into the metal case. "Happy now" one of the men asked. Eli nodded and handed me over.

**Later**

They shoved me into a car, blindfolded me and then we drove for a long time. I'm not sure how long or in what direction. I just knew it was over when the car came to a screeching halt. I looked in despair as I noticed other boys my age being herded through the doors. But I pushed it all aside as Clare and I made eye contact.

**Hey! Here's the switch, it's a REALLY short chapter… I know :( but I wanted to give you something. Next chapter will be longer I PROMISE! Till next time my lovelies! **


	19. Disenchanted

Disenchanted

**Hey guys, in case you didn't notice. I re-updated chapter 18. Now it's "the switch"… Honestly it wasn't that great of a chapter. :( But it's there in case you haven't read it. Oh, and forgive me, for the constant POV change ;)**

(Jason's POV)

I stirred in my sleep. Upon feeling someone so close to me I became alert. I looked up to see two glasses of water, exposed pills and a container for sleep inducers. Then I remembered where I was, and why I had a headache. I tapped Warren's back slowly until he responded slowly but silently. Whoever tied us up forgot out the knife I keep in my back pocket, I'm betting Eli. I noticed my sister a little bit away, focused on the monitors in front of her. What's she doing? I traced the letters into Warren's palm, careful not to make a sound. K. N. I. F. E.

I smiled as I felt the knife slide from the pocket it was being contained in. I shut my eyes tightly as the knife made a tearing sound against the rope. I looked sharply at my sister. She took no notice, she was too concentrated. Soon enough we were free.

(Eli's POV)

I went home as soon as possible. I want to know what's going on. Was it possible for him to find Clare already? How is all the equipment working? I opened the door to see Amber sitting in the middle of the floor. Her hands were behind her back and she just stared up at me like a deer in headlights. Oh shit, I'd seen this before. I took a cautious step forward. She shook her head ever so slightly.

The door slammed shut behind me. "The same trick, the same guy. Now, you would've thought he'd learned by now." Warren snickered. Amber started to cry. "Shut up!" Her brother yelled, glaring at her. I looked at her as she started talking to herself. "Help her" I shouted at Jason.

"This is because of you!" he snarled at me "She wouldn't be here; she'd be with us, _safe._"

Her scream was the last thing I remember after the crashing blow to my head.

(Amber's POV)

"Warren NO" I screamed as he hit Eli over the head with a metal candle holder. I watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body fell to the floor with a sickly 'thud'. I drugged them; they should have slept for at least another hour. No, no, no, no, NO. "See what you did" Warren yelled at me as he tossed Eli's body effortlessly towards me.

If my hands weren't bound I would have tried to help him. He could be really hurt. "Damn you both!" I spat as the ropes dug deeper and deeper into my wrists with every struggle. "Let me go; _please_" I begged. "Enough!" Jason screamed at me.

This was the first time my brother hit me. The air was forced from my lungs and pain shot through my back. I swear I saw stars as another was placed between my neck and skull. I'd never felt this much physical pain. But how's Eli?

(Drew's POV)

I locked eyes with her as I was lead through the doors. I couldn't control the smile that spread across my face. Clare. She was working as a hostess. I was put into a line with some other guys. All the kids were around my age. How hasn't someone figured it out yet?

"You" a man said pointing to a guy taller than me. He was pale; he had thick dark eyebrows contrasting to his lighter hair. "Drew Torres meet Declan Coyne, you're going to be partners for as long as we say". Then he pointed to Clare and a darker skinned girl next to her. "You two are newly assigned to the bar, teach these boys the ropes."

(Jason's POV)

She lay still on the floor. What did I do? She made me _so_ mad… I just saw red. Warren just stood there, a look of disbelief on his face. Why does he care so much? She's _my _sister. Obviously everything else we tried hasn't worked. I started to freak when she coughed, the watery red spattered on the white floor.

Please be okay, _please_. I'm sorry.

(Warren's POV)

Why'd he hit her? I should've seen it coming. I went to her side and kneeled down. I licked my thumb and cleaned the blood from her face. "Smooth" I snickered, looking at Jason. He just stood there, watching us. "Wanna cut her lose yet?" I said as I brushed some of the hair from her face. He nodded a quickly dragged the blade through the ropes.

I hissed as she dug her nails into my hand. "Make. It. Stop" she whined. I picked her up and walked over to the couch. I held her head up and still. Her breath steadied slightly. She looked up at me though clouded eyes and I smiled. Then her eyes grew wide.

"Clare" she mumbled. Clare? "Who's that" I asked. She writhed and struggled from my grasp. "Who's that" I asked again. "She's my sister, I have to help her" she yelled as she kept trying to move away from me. I looked to Jason who looked as confused as I did. "You don't have a sister" I argued.

"Yes I do! Let me go!" she yelled as she started slipping from my gasp. "What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted as I held her still. "Please, Warren. I need to help her." She begged, looking me directly in the eye. I let her go and followed her into the kitchen. She walked over to the monitors and sat down. She set the microphone and pressed a button. "Find her yet" she asked. "Yeah" a voice replied quickly. She smiled and let out a relieved laugh. "We'll get there soon"

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I kept doing it over and over trying to get the right feel. Oh no! The last 'Degrassi, in too deep' is tonight! I know I'm excited :) I was skimming through some of the early chapters the other day and it made me think of how much this story has changed! I never thought it would get to this point. Oops… I'm rambling again! One last thing- Reviews make updates happen faster! **

**Happy Degrassi Watching!**


	20. Trade Mistakes

**Ah! Only a few more chapters left! I'm not promising, but I'm going to try and make these chapters medium-length to update more. Some may be longer or shorter, we'll just have to see.(: Oh and let me know if you want me to make a Twitter so you guys can yell at me for not updating XD Either way… Enjoy?**

Trade Mistakes

(Amber's POV)

I smiled as I pinpointed Drew's location. "Warren" I yelled, "Warren!" He ran into the room, sliding his socks on the tile. I hit the printer button and pointed to it. He scanned the page and scoffed. "Is _that _where they are" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah… That's where the tracker has stayed in place… Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"I've taken you there before" he replied with a smirk. I thought for a moment "The place with all the _really_ young employees..." I asked. He nodded slowly. "Hide in plain sight" he confirmed. "We can do this" I breathed. "Jason get in here!" Warren yelled, checking the time. Momentarily, Jason walked in "Hmm" he mumbled. It looked like he'd been sleeping. "Watch him, we found Clare, tell him when he wakes up." Jason hesitated slightly, but agreed none the less.

(Warren's POV)

I grabbed her hand and lead her to the car. She climbed into shotgun and put her hands in her lap. As I climbed in she was staring at me. I stole a glance as I backed up; she's still staring at me. "Can I help you with something?" I asked teasingly. She tilted her head to the side slightly, and then looked away. Weird. "Where are we going" she asked, her eyes never wavering from the window.

"Home, we need to get some things Eli wouldn't have." I answered, spinning the wheel in my hands. She nodded, "I'm sorry" she muttered. "And why would that be?" I asked, glancing over towards her. "Figure it out" she whispered.

(Jason's POV)

I sat in the kitchen. I decided on tying Eli up this time. For three reasons, One: he'll probably attack me when he wakes up. Two, he tied _me_ up, so this time he gets to wake up not being able to move. And three, because I'm bored and I can. I searched the house for nothing particular. I just started walking around aimlessly. I stopped and listened when I heard a noise.

I crouched in front of him. "Wake up Eli" I cooed, slapping my hand on his cheek. He groaned, but soon came around. "Head must hurt like a bitch, huh?" I asked with a chuckle. He moved his hands, but was soon stopped by the ropes. "Isn't so fun waking up to be tied" I taunted. He just glared at me. No need for words. "Oh and by the way… My sister is off with Warren somewhere" I finished before leaving the room. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge.

(Warren's POV)

I grabbed a duffle from the back of the closet. It was already packed, not for this particular incident, but something like this. I made my way into Amber's room. I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't check up on Lucas. I grabbed the duffle from the back of Amber's closet and made my way out. I honestly hoped we'd never have to use these. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

(Amber's POV)

We arrived back at the house. Eli was sitting in the kitchen, watching the monitors closely. Jason was lying down on the couch, watching TV. Both heads turned as the door opened. Eli stared at me, the slightest hint of betrayal in his emerald eyes. "Um… Hi?" I said awkwardly, joining Jason on the couch. Eli made his way over; I could feel the tension in the air.

"We're getting Clare and Drew tonight" I announced. And with that, our plan was in the making.

(Conversation, no POV)

"We're so close, can this wait?"

"No, I need to know now. I refuse to promise anything while _he's_ here. It's not fair to either of us if you're just going to string us along."

"You know that's not what I'm trying to do. I need Clare back, I need her safe"

"I know Clare matters. But this has gone on too long. We both know that. I don't want to go through all of this and lose you in the end."

"I know… I need time to think… Sort out everything in my head."

"Why are you even hesitating? You know you mean more to me than you do to him."

"Neither of us really knows that. I've been through different things with both of you, things that I don't want to let go of."

"Well I'm _not _lettinggo of you."

"You may have to"

**Chapter 20! Whoop! My 60****th**** reviewer get's a shout out :) and all the rest of you get a faster update ;) so… leave some. Happy Mom's day!**


	21. Heaven Help Us

Heaven Help Us  
(All Amber's POV)

I sighed as I slipped on the black dress. I smiled as a memory over took my current thoughts.

(Flashback)  
He held my hand as he led me through the streets. The sun was shining, there was a cool breeze carrying the perfume of different flowers. This day was perfect, unlike us. "You know I hate surprises, Warren" I whined, leaning into him.

He leaned down and kissed my temple. "Everyone is going out tonight" he smirked. "You need something that'll make you stand out" he teased. "So you think I'm... Normal" I retorted with fake hurt in my tone. He rolled his eyes at me "anything but" he muttered.

He stopped me in front of a clear glass door. He opened the door and made a sweeping motion towards the door with his arm. "After you Madame" he said with a tint of an accent. "And they say chivalry is dead" I mocked walking through the door.

(End of Flashback)  
I sat in front of the mirror. I finished applying my make-up and reached for the canister on the dresser. I applied a thin coat of hairspray and checked my appearance once more.

I made my way over to the duffle bag lying on my bed. Warren would have thought of this. But something in the bag surprised me. A gun. He hated them. I'm not totally sure why... But I've made the mistake of asking.

(Flashback)  
"Why do look so uncomfortable around guns" I asked casually. We were the last ones downstairs after the movie finished. I took notice of him during it. I hadn't figured him out yet. He shifted uncomfortably every time there was a shooting scene.

He looked at me, as if begging me to say 'never mind' or another excuse to avoid it. But I didn't, I wanted to know.

"Drop it" he mumbled starting to stand. "I just want to know" I said defensively. He huffed and stared at me. "You don't have to know everything about everyone. Stop trying to read me" he hissed.

"Don't jump on me! I was just curious" I shot back, getting frustrated. He scoffed "Want to see me jump on you? Curiosity killed the cat" he tested.

"You don't have to shut me out" I objected, turning away from him. Standing up to go upstairs. Truth is I don't want to figure him out... I want to get to know him. And this is getting me nowhere.

He grabbed my arm, digging his fingers into it. "Don't walk away from me" he growled. Pulling me to him. We were almost face to face, but he towered over me. I could feel his body heat spike. Something's off.

"I'm done talking to you" I bit back, prying his fingers off. I noticed the bruises starting to peak through the top layer of skin. I looked into his eyes. They were cold, menacing and they started to scare me.

"Then let's stop talking" he said, venom slipping from his tongue. I didn't have time to brace myself. I was thrown on the couch. He drew the knife from his back pocket. Pinning me down. "Can you do THIS with a gun" he asked, a slight chuckle joining the sick words hitting my face. My eyes stung with unshed tears. "You're scaring me! Get off, please stop." I begged as I turned away from him. Trying to push him off.

I closed eyes, hoping he'd acknowledge my fear. See he'd made his point, and leave me there. "Look at me!" he roared. The tears rolled from my eyes as I did. He looked me right in the eyes as he laid the tip of the blade on my neck. I trembled beneath him "Please Warren, don't..."

Hey mom, hey dad, I might get to see you soon. I hope you still love me.

The blade stung as it tore my skin away from itself like a zipper. I was too numb to do anything. My mind went blank, taking me from horrid scene that was actually happening.

I wonder what Jason's doing. Is he getting ready for bed? Maybe he's reading a book. He might not like to admit it, but he's loves to read. I at least love it when he reads to me. I know deep down he wants me to be happy.

"What the Hell are you doing?" a voice screams. I'm traveling in and out of reality. But I see a figure move swiftly through the room.

I wonder how mom and dad met. They never did tell me.

I feel weight being taken off me. But I'm still in pain.

Maybe Dad proposed to Mom in a really sweet romantic way. Or maybe in a really unique way.

"Hang in there. Don't leave me" a shaky voice pleads. I can feel pressure being placed on my neck. I don't dare speak. I can't.

What is death like?

There's a bunch of lights and white coats. They're saying things I can't understand. I feel something on my hand, and I notice it's someone else's. Jason. Then we pass through another set of doors and his hands leaves mine. I'm alone.

(End of Flashback)  
I strap the buckle to the inside of my leg. Then I struggle to fit the gun in because I can't see clearly. I feel the tears slide down my neck as the painful memories flood in.

I realize how broken I am.

I realize how worthless I've become.

I brush the water away carefully and fasten the gun in. Moving the black fabric down to hide the weapon from view.

I'm no knight in shining armor. But that doesn't mean I can't save the princess. 

**! I'm going to give you guys a couple shorter chapters until… *drum roll please* THE FINAL CHAPTER! Either way… I know how much you guys enjoy (I hope) flashbacks so I'll make sure to have some in each chapter. Just to avoid confusion it's all happening at the same time just what everyone's doing. Oh and one more thing… I want to give a shout out to WaitCait705 since she's been reviewing for every chapter. So wanna gimme some reviews? **

**Until next time my lovelies :]**


	22. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

I Write Sins Not Tragedies  
(All Warren's POV)

I ran the comb through my hair for the final time. I bent down and tied my shoes. I didn't like the reflection that appeared off the polished surface of the shoes.

I don't like who I've become. The people I've hurt, the lives I've ruined. But she has proven to me that there can be beauty under imperfection. I've hurt her though. I almost killed her.

(Flashback)  
She grabbed my arm and guided me through the dance floor. I was right, she _did_ stand out. The lights reflected off her hair and caught the shinning laces embedded in the dress.

And she was mine.

A slow song was playing. Our bodies so close swayed with the music. I felt her chest move back and forth as she breathed. Our steps were in sync. "I never knew you could dance" she teased. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me" I said with a smirk. Before she could say anything I twirled her by the arm as the song ended. We both laughed with a sense of ease.

But something had to ruin the moment.

Just as quickly as the music changed from slow to a hip hop song there was some other guy. She wasn't his to dance with.

I saw red, it just happened so fast.

I felt my fist come in contact with his face, the bridge of his nose snapping instantly.

A scream.

Yelling.

I'm being moved.

She won't look at me.

(End of Flashback)  
I slid the jacket on, smoothing it out with a tug. I carefully fit the gun into my belt, keeping it from view. Maybe this'll be my chance to do something right. Make up for everything.

(Flashback)  
"Wait here, I don't think he's home. I just need a few things. I love you, Warren." She said with a chaste kiss. "Can I come with you? Please, Shyanne. I need to make sure you're okay." I pleaded, I didn't want to lose her.

She sighed as she exited the car, her red hair catching the wind. There's something off. "I love you, Shy. I feel like something's wrong. Just let me come with you. Please." I begged, wrapping my hand around her slender arm.

"Warren, I'll be fine. Just wait here, don't worry." she argued. I finally let her go, let her slip through my fingers.

I watched intently as she walked up to the house. She picked up the floor mat and picked up a key. She smiled at me as she slid the key in the lock and opened the door. I never took my eyes off her as she opened the door and shut it behind her. Please come back.

I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun. The window lit up 3 times. Accompanied by a 'bang' each time. My heart tore.

No.

I didn't hear a scream. I didn't see her come out, shaking from fear, crying as she held the murder weapon in her small hands. Because she was the victim. It was her life taken by a piece of metal smaller than the fingers used to load them.

(End of Flashback)  
I never talk about Shyanne. I'm the only one who knows. I should've put my foot down, now she's gone.

I can't let Amber slip away. I won't let Eli take her from me. I'm taking charge of this one. I learned from my mistakes. It's fair, I help Eli get back a loved one, and I get to keep one.

Though, All is fair in Love and War.

**Wow… This is a SHORT chapter… Forgive me? I just wanted to update, and I said these would be shorter… Look for an Eli or Jason chapter next! Till then my Lovelies! **

Oh and, don't forget to REVIEW


	23. Let's Kill Tonight

**Hey there! I know I haven't updated in awhile… My bad. So instead of having two short chapters, I decided on combining them. Who's excited for the next season of Degrassi? Either way… Review?**

Let's Kill Tonight

(All Eli's POV)

I studied the scars on my shaking hands. She's coming home. She's going to be safe. All this time I gave up hope, accepted that she was probably dead. But that's all changed. I'll get her back, even if I have to die trying.

I opened the envelope Jason handed me when we passed in the hall. It was heavy; there was a box inside it. But I guess whatever it is; I'll have to find out sooner or later. I slid my thumb through the bonded paper. I sighed and dumped the contents on the dresser.

I carefully took the lid off the box. It fit neatly in the black foam.

(Flashback)

_I stood next to Clare at the door. A man was helping our parents load their bags into the car."Eli, come here" my father beckoned. I followed him into the foyer, curious as to what he had to say. He bent down on a knee, bringing us eye to eye. _

"_Now son, you're ten now, you're old enough for us to leave you two alone. You need to protect Clare; she's your baby sister. If anything happens I want you to call 911. Your mom and I will call when we can, but it'll be hard to contact us. Now if anyone breaks in or maybe something attacks you I want you to use this. But use it only for _extreme _emergencies."_

_He handed me the box with a latch on the top. I carefully opened it and I saw the gun. I didn't want to touch it; it's what bad guys in movies use._

"_I trust you, son. And remember, your mother and I love you and Clare very much"_

(End of Flashback)

I can't remember the last time I talked to my parents. After Clare went missing, they called less, came home less and finally lost connection all together. Maybe once Clare's back, we can be a family again.

I walked over to my jacket and dug into the pocket. The canister was smooth in my hand. I traced the lazily curved shape. I tilted my head back and welcomed the putrid liquid.

I'm ready.

But it's Better if you do

(All Jason's POV)

I sat on the bed. My leg's crossed like you do in elementary school. Right now that's how I felt. Young, powerless, and still a lot to learn.

I stared at the cold metal object. It held no love, no sorrow. Just loaded bullets.

(Flashback)

_I woke up the sleeping 14 year old. The sudden movement woke her up. "Jase, what are you doing" she asked through a yawn. A shatter of glass broke her hazy state. "Come on, it'll be faster if I don't carry you. Stay behind me and be quiet." Her eyes were panicked, but she was obedient. I helped her up and took her hand._

_I sprinted down the stairs, pulling her behind me. I winced as I heard another shatter. "Don't see us" I pleaded. We had to get through the kitchen. Then we'd be free._

"_Where do you think _you're _going?" our father slurred. He was drunk, and he was angry at something. I stayed quiet, just kept moving. He threw a bottle at the door. Little shards of glass fell like rain to the floor. I just kept moving. The door was so close._

_Then my blood turned to ice. The muffled sound of metal shifting against metal was suddenly the loudest thing I'd ever heard. I felt Amber's hand tense, then start to tremble. "STOP!" he shouted, "Look at me!"_

_I turned around slowly, complying with his commands. I hissed as shards of glass pierced the soles of my feet. "Dad… Calm down. Don't do something you'll regret later" I pleaded._

_He scoffed at me, an acidic grin curled across his face. "Regret? You two have never been good for anything. At least now I can get your life insurance" He said, no regret in his voice._

_I didn't feel Amber slip away. I just saw her. I watch as she pulled a frying pan from the sink. "We're worth more than that. And if you kill us, you'll go to jail." I sneered, buying time._

_His eyes grew wide._

"_Jason, where's your sister" he asked, his eyes holding fear. His expression quickly changed. He aimed the gun at me, turning it sideways. "Tell me. Now." He hissed. _

_She was gone._

"_Over my dead body" I hissed. He snickered, "If you insist" he said merrily. I shut my eyes, ready to die._

"_Daddy" Amber said softly. _No_._

_She was directly behind him. She never left._

_I winced at the loud noise. I watched as the body fell to the ground._

_I sighed in relief. It was a pan, it was our father._

"_Come on. Hurry" I instructed_

(End of flashback)

I took one more look at myself. This is for my sister. I owe her this much.


End file.
